Dangerous To Know
by loveyoualways21
Summary: Kendall Knight and James Diamond are gang leaders. The Russo twins are the daughters of the FBI agent who will stop at nothing to catch them. What will happen when their paths cross? Will the guys ever find out who the twins's dad is and vice versa?
1. No Walk In the Park

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to major writer's block for my story Follow You Home this story was born! Unlike my other gang story Follow You Home this one deals with two of the BTR boys as the main gang members and my two main OC's. It's different than my usual stories! I hope you all like this just as much as you like Follow You Home!_

_**Summary: **Kendall Knight and James Diamond are gang leaders. The Russo twins are the daughters of the FBI agent who will stop at nothing to catch them and throw them in prison. What will happen when their paths cross? Will the guys ever find out who the twins's dad is and vice versa?_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the story plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, now here's Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

17 year old Harlie Russo walked through the deserted Bayfront Park located only half a block from her house. It was nearly two in the morning, and because Harlie was having trouble sleeping she had decided to go take a walk to hopefully clear her mind.

She and her twin sister, Leighton, had gotten into a stupid fight earlier that night. They hadn't said a single word to each other since then, and it was tearing Harlie apart. It was very uncommon for Harlie and Leighton to ever be at odds with each other, but here she was walking through the park alone without her sister.

Harlie practically jumped out of her skin when she heard her sister's voice from behind her. She did a 360 on her heels and came face to face with Leighton. Harlie absolutely hated it when Leighton snuck up on her like that.

"Don't freaking sneak up on me like that!" Harlie exclaimed and before she could stop herself she balled up her fist and punched Leighton's shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" Leighton yelped grabbing her shoulder in pain.

Out of the two girls Harlie was the one who always had the hardest punch, kick, etc. You name it, violent wise, Harlie would beat out Leighton each and every time. That may only be because out of the two of them Harlie was the most athletic.

Harlie was a member of their high school wrestling team as well as captain of the dance and cheerleading teams. Leighton on the other hand was only a backup cheerleader and dancer for whenever someone on the team got injured and could no longer perform.

Honestly, though, Leighton had no problem with that. She was happy that her sister was so out going and athetlic while she was more laid back. Between the two of them not much was a competition. Now with other people that's a different story.

"You didn't have to punch me like that," Leighton told Harlie in an annoyed voice.

"And, you didn't have to sneak up on me like that," Harlie shot back.

"But, it's fun," Leighton said defensively.

"And, punching you is just as much fun," Harlie told her crossing her arms across her chest. "So, why are you here?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," Leighton confessed with an apologetic voiice. "I shouldn't have started that stupid fight over something that stupid."

Harlie nodded in agreement and said, "You're darn right you shouldn't have." With a smile she added, "But since you apologized, I forgive you."

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long," Leighton smiled throwing her arms around her sister.

All of sudden, out of the blue Harlie and Leighton both heard the sound of footsteps around them. They both froze up and looked at each other nervously. The park had been completely deserted not even five minutes ago, so why in the world were they hearing footsteps.

The twins untangled themselves from their embraces and looked around to find nothing that explained the sound of footsteps they heard. That's weird. The footsteps were just there. Surely, they weren't just hearing things. There was nothing around them that could actually make footstep sounds.

"You did hear that right?" Harlie asked looking at Leighton with a nervous look on her face.

Leighton nodded and said quietly, "I could've sworn that I heard the footsteps coming from behind me."

"I don't see any..." Harlie paused and her eyes widened and she swallowed hard as she looked over Leighton's shoulder.

Noticing her sister's sudden change in expression Leighton quickly turned around and gasped. There standing not even eight feet away from them were three of Miami's most feared girls ever. The three girls Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and Stephanie King were all apart of the huge gang that reeked mayhem and havoc all over Miami all the time.

Leighton's expression now equaled her sister's. Not wanting to be the closest one to them knowing that she'd be the one to fall the fastest if a fight broke out, Leighton slowly maneuvered herself around her sister until she was standing directly behind Harlie.

"No one that isn't in our gang is suppose to be here after midnight every night," Jo Taylor, the blonde, spoke up first breaking the terrifying silence.

Not being one to take it without dishing it, Harlie chuckled and turned and looked at her sister and asked, "Did you see a sign when you came in that said no non-gang members in the park after midnight?"

Feeding off of her sister's confidence, Leighton shook her head, and answered simply, "No, now that you mention it I didn't."

Harlie smiled at Leighton and then turned to the three girls. She shrugged and smirked, "There you have it. We can be here at any damn time we want."

The three girls laughed before they all turned serious and frowned.

"I don't like your attitude," Jo hissed motioning for Camille and Stephanie to take a few steps closer to Harlie and Leighton.

Leighton tensed up and grabbed onto her sister's arm tight. Harlie, on the otherhand, stood there with a smirk still on her face. Leighton sighed and shook her head in disbelief. At times she just couldn't believe her sister. A lot of times when it'd be best if Harlie just turned and walked away, she always had to go and push the situation until it blew it's fuse.

Harlie shrugged and looked her dead in the eyes and smirked, "So what? Get over it!"

Jo went to make a move, but suddenly a hand was on her arm stopping her from moving even an inch.

Leighton moved to Harlie's side now and they looked at each other. They weren't as worried as curious about who had grabbed Jo's arm to stop her from pouncing on Harlie and starting a huge fight that Harlie did indeed have a good chance of possibly winning.

Harlie and Leighton's curiousness was put aside when a guy that they both recognized as Kendall Knight, Jo's boyfriend for a lack of better term, stepped into view followed by Logan Mitchel, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. Logan pulled Camille back to where he was standing just as Carlos did the same with Stephanie.

Harlie and Leighton watched as Kendall let go of Jo's arm and leaned forward in order to whisper something into Jo's ear that caused her to flip out.

"Did you hear what that bitch said to me?" Jo asked outraged glaring at Harlie and never taking it off.

"It doesn't matter. Just let it go. We have bigger issues to deal with at the moment," Kendall told her ignoring her question.

Harlie couldn't stop herself from laughing profusely all of a sudden. Something about this whole situation was just hilarious to her. She couldn't pin point it just yet, but surely it'd come to her sooner or later. When it did, then she'd understand what she was laughing so hard about.

"What the fuck are you laughing about bitch?" Jo asked through clenched teeth.

Between laughs Harlie answered, "I'm just...trying to figure...out how you...can dish it...but you can't...take it!"

"Oh, we'll see how well you take it!" Jo hissed breaking from Kendall's grasp and pouncing at Harlie like a tiger pouncing on it's prey.

Leighton saw Jo coming and moved out of the way quickly so that if Harlie wound up falling from the force of Jo pouncing on her she wouldn't be in the way. Leighton went back and forth in her head trying to decide whether she should help her sister or not.

At first, she decided not to since Harlie was a very good fighter, and surely she could win this one. But, then Leighton realized that Jo had slightly taken Harlie of guard, and Harlie, being as sleep deprived as she was, was having a bit of trouble getting herself together to fight back.

Leighton went to move forward and go to her sister's aid, but in a flash she felt two hands grab her arms and pull her back. She tried as hard as she could to pull away, but whoever had a hold on her arms was refusing to let go. Leighton had to remember to ask Harlie to teach her how to break out of people's grasps.

When Jo pounced on Harlie she did manage to knock Harlie onto the ground. At first, it seemed as if Jo would win the fight. But, then Harlie pushed her sleepyness to the side and by using everything that she had learned since she had become the first ever girl to try out for and make her high school's wrestling team, Harlie easily fought her way out of Jo's grasp, and turned the tables on her.

Before she could do anything Harlie felt someone grab her from behind and pull her off of Jo. Jo quickly proceeded to get off the ground quickly and growl at Harlie, "This isn't fucking over you bitch!" With that she stormed off past them with Camille and Stephanie quickly following.

Jo obviously didn't take having the tables turned on her well, but with the guys around now she knew that getting her revenge on Harlie now was practically impossible. But, like she had told Harlie it wasn't over. She would get her revenge one way or another, and the guys wouldn't be there to stop her.

Leighton watched in awe as everything went down. If she had any doubt what-so-ever still in her about her sister before, then she sure as hell didn't anymore. Maybe Harlie standing her ground all the time was a good thing after all. But, she still couldn't help but feel slightly frightened by Jo's last words to her twin sister.

"You can let me go now!" Leighton exclaimed pulling as hard as she could to break free from the grasp around her arms.

She managed to get loose, partly because whoever had been holding her back released their grip on her. Once she was free she ran a short distance until she felt she was far enough away and turned around to find that she had been held back by James.

When Harlie knew for sure that Jo was no longer anywhere around by the sound of her footsteps no longer being there, Harlie managed to get herself out of the guys grasp and turned around. She wasn't even the least bit surprised to see who had pulled her off of Jo.

Of course, Kendall would've been the one to pull her off. Harlie was getting ready to throw a punch at his "girlfriend," so it was only appropriate to think he would've been the one to pull Harlie off of Jo. But, then again not of it would've happened if Jo learned how to take it just as much as she dished it out.

Harlie backed up until she was standing next to Leighton and crossed her arms. Leighton looked at her sister and gave her a "what the hell was all that about" look. Harlie shrugged and in return gave her sister a "that bitch started it" look. Leighton rolled her eyes just as the silence was broken.

"What are you two doing out here this early in the morning?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Just taking a walk," Harlie answered simply. Crossing her arms she then said, "It was a really good walk until your "girlfriend" and her friends showed up."

"She's very territorial," Kendall said making excuses for her.

Harlie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "And, you're not?"

"Oh, I am," Kendall told her seriously. "But, the park isn't my territory. It's the girls."

"So, that's why you're al not being a complete jackasses right now?" Harlie guessed in question form.

Kendall nodded. "It's not our place. Now if we were in the actual city right now it'd be a completely different story," Kendall explained.

"Unbelievable," Leighton muttered under her breath in disbelief. Apparently, she wasn't as quiet as she wanted to be because everyone's attention was instantly on her. Finding her own confidence now that she knew she wasn't in any danger she frowned and asked, "What the hell are you all looking at?"

"Fiesty, just my type," James smirked moving towards Leighton. "What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Leighton," she answered simply leaving out her last name.

If he or any of the other three guys found out that her and her sister's were Russo's they would both be screwed no matter who's territory they were on. There father, Tyler Russo, was the FBI agent who refused to stop at anything to find James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos and lock them all in prison for as long as the judge would sentence them all to.

"Do you have a last name?" he asked the question Leighton was hoping he wouldn't.

"That's not important!" Leighton and Harlie answered in unison.

"We know your sister's name. What about yours?" Kendall asked turning his attention to Harlie.

"Harlie," she told him.

"Interesting name," he said with a smirk.

"My mother's an interesting person," Harlie said as her way to explain her name to him.

"So, how do we tell you two apart?" Kendall wondered looking from Harlie to Leighton and back to Harlie.

"We've never met any twins before," James informed them not taking his eyes off of Leighton.

Harlie and Leighton looked at each other and both raised one of their eyebrows before turning back to the respective guys who were standing in front of them.

"You two act like you're going to see us again," they said at the same time.

"You never know in a city like this," Kendall and James both replied with smirks.

Harlie and Leighton looked at each other again and shrugged.

"Some people tell us apart by our heights. I'm an inch taller than Leighton," Harlie said her arms still crossed across her chest to shield herself from the slight breeze blowing through the park.

"Others tell us apart by our birthmarks. I have a birthmark beside my left eye while Harlie has one just above her top lip on the right side of her face," Leighton smiled noticing the slightly puzzled look forming on Kendall and James's faces. "Good luck remembering that," she added with a smirk before looking at her phone to see what time it was. "Oh, look at the time. Harlie and I should really be getting home now."

Harlie nodded in agreement with her sister. Then she smirked and laughed while looking at Kendall and saying," Tell you "girlfriend" that I had a lot of fun embarassing her tonight."

"Harlie," Leighton said in a scolding tone of voice as she grabbed her sister's arm. "We really need to be going now."

"I'll see you around," James smirked at her following her every move. Talk about creepy.

Leighton shook her head and laughed briefly, "You wish."

"Believe me you can count on seeing us again," Kendall said aiming his comment to both twins.

"Yeah, we're looking forward to it," the twins replied sarcasically in unison as they rolled their eyes and walked past the boys.

"Sweet dreams!" Kendall and James called after the girls with mischievious grins on their faces.

Without a word both girl flipped them off and continued walking.

Kendall and James watched as the girls walked away. They watched every movement the girls made, and knew in that instant that those girls would be their's one way or another. If either of them had boyfriends, then the boyfriends would easily be taken care of. No matter what got in their way they'd knock it down, and Harlie and Leighton would be their's whether they wanted to be or not.

**So, there's the first chapter! What'd you all think of it?**

**I know I didn't write Kendall and James as badasses this chapter, but trust me the two of them are indeed badasses and that'll come in future chapters!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	2. De Ja Vu

_**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They mean a lot to me! Also, the chapters of this story will start off with short chapters, but they'll get longer as the story progresses!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the story plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, now here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

It was about 2:45 a.m. when the girls finally got home. They quickly learned that sweet dreams were the last things that they were going to have that night. As soon as they had gotten home they were instantly met by their frantic mother.

"Girls! Where have you two been?" their mother, Claudia, asked running into the foyer.

"We were taking a walk in the park," Leighton answered curious as to why Claudia was so worked up, and better yet why she was awake at this time of morning.

"Why are you so worked up?" Harlie asked closing and locking the front door.

"Your dad called," Claudia answered crossing her arms across her chest. "He has to stay even later at the department because he has another murder case on his hands as of half an hour ago."

"And, you were worried about us why exactly?" Harlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Murders happen all the time around here and you never freak out like you're doing now," Leighton said standing next to Harlie with the same curious look on her face.

"It was a gang related murder," Claudia told them.

Harlie and Leighton's faces dropped and they both looked at each other and then back to their mom who stood there with a confused look on her face.

It couldn't be. They had just been in the presence of Kendall and James not even thirty minutes ago. Could it be that Kendall and James had killed someone before they went to the park? But, then why weren't they covered in blood?

"We're going to go to bed," Harlie and Leighton said in unison before running for the stairs.

"Hey girls!" Claudia called after them.

"Yeah?" they asked turning to look at their mom.

"Why do the two of you have something red on the back of your pajamas?" she asked curiously.

Harlie and Leighton gulped. That answered their question. Kendall and James had killed someone before coming to the park. The girls looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. They had been in the presence of two murderers that night and they didn't even realize it.

"Umm...we don't know," both girls lied. "Night!" With that they ran up the stairs to their prospective rooms.

**~BTR~**

After the girls changed once again for bed and put their blood stained clothes in the bathtub to soak in a couple bottles of bleach they met up in Harlie's bedroom. So much had happened in the past twenty four hours and all they wanted to do was figure it all out.

"So, we've had a very eventful twenty four hours," Harlie sighed throwing herself face first into her expensive seven hundred count Italian cotton sheets.

"You can say that again," Leighton agreed joining her sister on her bed.

Harlie lifted her head and looked at Leighton. "What were the chances that we'd actually meet Kendall and James face to face on the same morning that they kill some guy?" Harlie asked the question that had been racing through her brain ever since she'd gotten home.

"I don't know," Leighton answered honestly.

"I wonder who they killed," Harlie said letting curiousness get the best of her.

Leighton laughed and replied, "Curiousity killed the cat, Har."

Harlie shook her head. "No, actually stupidity killed the cat. Curiousity was just framed," Harlie corrected her sister with a smirk.

"Haha!" Leighton said sarcastically. "So, do you think we'll actually see them again?" Leighton wondered out loud.

Harlie rolled over onto her back, sat up, and shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she answered biting her lower lip. "But, honestly I hope we don't," Harlie added after a few moments of silence.

Leighton turned her head to Harlie. "Why not?" she asked not knowing why she did. She didn't even care whether she saw them again or not, right?

"Because, how would we keep the fact that we know them from dad?" Harlie answered with a question of her own.

Leighton raised an eyebrow. "Good question."

"Dad would kill us if he knew that we know Kendall and James. Then, he'd bring us back to life somehow and kill us again if he found out that we know where Kendall and James are while he's looking for them to put them in jail, prison, or whereverthe hell he wants to put them," Harlie continued making valid points.

"Yeah, you're right. Seeing them again wouldn't be good for us at all," Leighton finally agreed standing up. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see this afternoon," Leighton said with a yawn.

Harlie stood up, too, and gave her sister a hug. "Alright, night. Love you," Harlie smiled pulling away.

"I'll wake you up when I get up, or you wake me up when you wake up," Leighton said turning and walking through the bathroom that the girls shared into her own room.

"Kk," Harlie nodded in agreement before turning off her bedroom light and curling up in between her sheets instantly falling fast asleep only to wind up being plagued by strange dreams involving none other than the one and only, Kendall Knight.

Unlike Harlie, Leighton had a hard time falling asleep. She had so much on her mind. Therefore, she continuously tossed and turned for at least an hour before she finally fell asleep. Like Harlie, she found herself in the land of strange dreams that involved none other than the one and only, James Diamond.

**~BTR~**

That afternoon, Leighton woke up at around 1:00. The sun shone brightly even through the closed drapes of the window that was directly in front of her bed. Yawning and stretching, Leighton got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom.

Looking into Harlie's room really quick she saw that she was still fast asleep. Leighton decided to wait and wake her up once she was done getting ready. Closing both doors, Leighton proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth.

It took Leighton half an hour to get ready for the day, and by time she was ready Harlie had already woken up, and joined her in the bathroom to do the same thing Leighton had just finished. As identical twins, Harlie and Leighton did a lot of the same things.

"So, are you up for going to the park today?" Leighton asked jumping up to sit on the bathroom counter next to Harlie who was in the process of brushing her teeth.

Harlie gave a mumbed yes as she spit out the last of the toothpaste, and cleaned up around the sink. "Who knows maybe we'll run into Jo and her two friends," Harlie laughed sarcastically.

Leighton rolled her eyes. "You would just love to embarrass her in front of everyone this time, wouldn't you?" Leighton asked already knowing the answer to her question.

Harlie looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair. She smirked as she nodded, and exclaimed, "Hell to the fucking yes!"

"You are one sick and twisted person," Leighton laughed jumping off of the counter and making her way back into her room.

"You know it!" Harlie called after her walking into her walk-in closet that instead of being connected to her room was connected to the bathroom instead to pick out a pair of shorts, a tank top, and wedged flip flops to wear for the day.

"Harlie! Leighton!" Claudia's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" both girls responded in unison.

"Are you two planning on going to the park today?" Claudia asked curiously.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Well, could you take Margo with you? The restaurant called and they need me to come in for a few hours today."

"Alright, sure."

"Now I really hope we don't run into Kendall and James, or Jo and her friends today," Leighton said sticking her head into the closet.

Harlie looked at Leighton and nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

**~BTR~**

"Margo! Stay where we can see you!" Harlie called out to her and Leighton's two year old sister.

Margo just giggled in return and ran off to play on the little kid playground with the other kids.

"Don't you just miss the days when we use to be able to do that?" Leighton asked with a sigh.

"It depends on how I'm feeling at the time," Harlie answered truthfully.

"Well, well, well. So, we meet again," a voice came from behind Harlie and Leighton.

The twins both did 360's and came face to face with Jo and her friends. Talk about a de ja vu. Harlie and Leighton both shook their heads in disbelief. Of course, what were the chances that they'd actually be able to just move on from the situation that happened earlier that morning.

"What the hell do you want?" Harlie asked in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms across her chest.

"My revenge" Jo answered simply with a glare on her face.

Harlie laughed and corrected her with a mischievious grin, "You mean you want to get embarrassed again. This time in front of everyone."

Leighton's eyes widened shocked by her sister's comment. Harlie was truly an outspoken person. If it came down between a speaking fight between Jo and Harlie, Harlie would surely win hands down. Now in an actual physical fight it would probably be a 75-50 percent chance of winning, with Harlie at the 75 percent mark.

Jo growled at Harlie's comment. "You really wanna go down this road again? Because this time Camille and Stephanie will have my back," Jo threatened.

Harlie fake gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so scared! Let me just turn and run away screaming now!" Harlie said trying to keep a serious face, but failing miserably.

"Oh, you think you're so funny," Jo hissed taking a step forward followed closely by Stephanie and Camille.

"If you actually think that you can scare me, then you've got another thing coming," Harlie told her point blank getting all up in Jo's face to prove that she meant what she was saying. "You think you're all high and mighty, but really you're the lowest that anyone can get. You're not as scary as you make people think. Really you're just a normal girl who prey's on the weak in order to make herself seem bigger and badder," Harlie continued letting everything she wanted to say come out of her mouth in whatever way her mind wanted it to.

Jo went to attack Harlie like she had earlier, but as if they were really living a de ja vu moment Jo, Camille, and Stephanie were grabbed by their arms and restrained once again.

"Not with witnesses around! Agent Russo is already gunning for our asses as it is! We don't need witnesses because then you would get caught for sure," Kendall growled at his "girlfriend."

Harlie and Leighton both flinched at the sound of their father job and their last name put together. They both did their best to hide their sudden nervousness, and apparently their best succeeded because no one noticed their sudden change in facial expressions.

Jo turned and glared at Kendall angrily before pulling her arm from his grasp. She knew he was right. The last thing she needed was for witnesses to see a fight break out between her and Harlie. She would definitely be screwed then.

"You just wait until we're alone with no witnesses!" Jo seethed glaring at Harlie before turning and stalking off followed by her posse.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Harlie called after her glaring a hole in her back. Once Jo was out of sight, Harlie turned her attention to both Kendall and James. "So, who'd you all kill this morning before coming to the park?" Harlie asked not being able to stop herself from doing so.

Kendall raised and eyebrow and asked, "What makes you think we killed anyone?"

"Because we had blood stains all over the back of our clothes when we got home," Leighton answered speaking up for the first time since Jo arrived and left.

"That doesn't mean we killed anyone," James said with a smirk.

Both Harlie and Leighton rolled their eyes and shook their heads sighing.

"You're gang leaders for crying out loud," Harlie said as if they didn't already know that.

"We expect you to do things like murder people, beat people up, and steal and shit," Leighton informed them.

"So, cut the shit! Who'd you kill?" Harlie asked curiously, knowing that by asking that question she was officially having to keep a secret from her father, but she couldn't help, but ask even though she already knew the consequences she would have to face.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "Just some guy who owed us money," he answered simply as if it were no big deal.

The twins both scoffed in disgust. "You all killed a guy because he owed you money?" they asked in disbelief at once.

"Unbelievable," Leighton said shock clear on her face.

"I can see someone getting the shit beat out of them for owing someone money, but killed?" Harlie asked in a tone of voice that basically said, "What the hell?"

"We gave him chance after chance," James said as an excuse.

"Besides, it's really none of your business what we do, so we don't need to give excuses for our actions," Kendall told Harlie and Leighton point blank.

"You two have some major issues," Leighton concluded after a moment of silence.

"No wonder the FBI is coming after your asses. You've earned it!" Harlie blurted out before she could stop herself.

Before she knew what was happening, Harlie felt herself be pushed hard up against a tree. It's bark pressed uncomfortably into her back. To make matters worse, her hands were pinned at her sides, so she couldn't do anything to defend herself.

"Harlie!" Leighton exclaimed trying to go to her sister's aid just as she had that morning, but of course since the day was full of de ja vu, James had a tight grasp on Leighton's arms to keep her from going to Harlie's aid.

"James! Let me go!" Leighton exclaimed pulling as hard as she could to free herself from his grasp.

"No can do," he said simply only tighening his grip on her.

Leighton struggled even harder, and James only tightened his grip even more. Leighton knew for a fact that she'd have bruises on her arms later on. Therefore, she'd have to come up with some story to explain the bruises to her parents.

"The more you struggle the tighter I make my grip," James warned Leighton.

Even though she didn't want to Leighton knew she had no choice but to stop struggling. If James tightened his grip anymore Leighton's circulation would more than likely be cut off completely. That was the last thing Leighton needed to happened right now.

"Care to say what you just said again?" Kendall asked Harlie his face just inches from hers.

Harlie stared him straight in the eyes. There was something in his eyes that made her fear him, but then again there was also something in his eyes that made her curious about him.

Instead of answering with words, Harlie just shook her head no.

"That's what I thought," Kendall smirked releasing his grip on her. "You might want to learn to know when should and when you shouldn't speak," Kendall told her before turning to James and signaling for him to let Leighton go.

James released Leighton and she ran over to where Harlie was. Looking at her arms just as she suspected bruises were already beginning to form in the spots where James had been holding her at.

"We'll see you two around," Kendall winked and laughed before walking off.

"Until then try not to wonder what we're up to anymore. We really wouldn't want to have to hurt you two for something so stupid," James told them with a mischievious grin.

"Go to hell!" Leighton hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"Not unless you come with me," James replied laughing as he, too, turned and walked off.

Harlie and Leighton both watched as Kendall and James disappeared out of the park. Once they were both completely out of sight Harlie and Leighton looked at each other and exchanged a silent conversaton. They would not allow those two to defeat them. There was no way in hell.

**So, there you go! What did you think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	3. All Fall Down

_**Author's Note:** So, it's officially summer time for me! Therefore, I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands! At least, I hope so! More good news, I've started the next chapter of Follow You Home! I'm hoping to post it by next week sometime! But, my sister is here for however long, and I'm not sure when I'll actually have the time to post it. Therefore, I'm not gonna give a set update date. But, still be on the look out for it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the story plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, now here's Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Leighton leaned against the bathroom counter looking at herself in the mirror. It had only been two hours and the bruises on her arms were already extremely noticeable. She wasn't the least bit surprised. Leighton had known that the bruises would appear quickly.

The only problem now was she didn't have any idea of how to cover them up before her parents saw them. It was too hot in the house and outside to wear long sleeves. If she used cover-up makeup, then it would just come off every time she touched something.

She was running out of time, and she had already ran out of ideas. The only thing left to do was come up with some lame excuse to explain the bruises and hope her parents bought it. In order for that to work, though, it'd have to be a whole new excuse that no one had heard before.

Both of Leighton's parents were hard to fool. Claudia was a hostess at a restaurant, so she dealt with excuses and lies everyday. She could see through any excuse in the book that Leighton gave her. Tyler was the same way. He was an FBI agent, and he questioned people with excuses and lies all the time.

After a while, Leighton finally realized that there was only one more hope for her left. She had to go Harlie. Out of the two of Leighton was the one who hated to lie, so when she did it was hard for her to get away with it. Harlie, on the other hand, loved to lie, and was a pro at it.

"Hey, Harlie," Leighton said pushing herself away from the sink and turning to walk into her sister's room.

"Yeah?" Harlie asked looking up from her laptop, which was situated in her lap as she sat back against her headboard.

"How am I going to explain the bruises on my arms to mom and dad?" Leighton asked sitting down on the end of Harlie's bed.

"How bad are they?" Harlie asked putting her laptop on the bed next to her and moving into a kneeling position.

Without a word, Leighton held her arms out for Harlie to see.

Harlie flinched slightly. "Damn sis!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Those are horrible!" she added after a second.

"Thanks captain obvious," Leighton said sighing a frustrated sigh while rolling her eyes.

"My bad. Not helping," Harlie replied as her way of apologizing. "If they ask, then just tell them that I did it," Harlie suggested eyeing her sister's bruised arms.

Leighton raised an eyebrow in shock. "Seriously?" Leighton asked in slight disbelief.

Harlie nodded looking up at Leighton. "Why not?" Harlie countered with her own question. "It's better than having to tell them the truth. I mean do you really wanna have to tell them that James Diamond did this to you?" Harlie pointed out nodding her head in the direction of Leighton's arms.

Leighton shook her head no. "But, you'll get in trouble if I say you did it!" Leighton told her sister.

Harlie shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. She smirked and said, "I'm the evil twin remember. I'm supposed to get in trouble. Besides, the worst they can do is ground me."

Leighton nodded and replied, "Yes, they can ground you."

Harlie laughed briefly. "You're the good twin, so you've never gotten grounded before. Mom and Dad's view of grounding is taking away my car for a week since that's the only electronical thing of mine that I didn't buy and pay for by myself," Harlie explained.

"Seriously? That's not even grounding," Leighton said slightly confused.

"You're right. It's more like punishment instead," Harlie replied nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, then. I'll tell them you did it. But, what do I say if they ask why you did it?" Leighton asked once again drawing a blank on good lies and excuses to use.

Harlie thought for a moment before saying, "Just tell them we had a falling out again about the same thing we fought about the other day."

"That'll work. Thanks," Leighton smiled hugging her sister and then standing up and walking through the bathroom to her own room.

"You're welcome!" Harlie called after her before leaning back against the headboard, placing her laptop back into her lap, and continuing what she was previously doing.

**~BTR~**

Leighton was brought out of her half sleep abruptly when she heard noises sounding like footsteps and doors and drawers being slammed coming from Harlie's room. Sitting up in her bed, Leighton grabbed the remote from beside her, paused her television, and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 11:30.

Curiously, Leighton pushed the covers off of her and got out of bed. The noises had subsided, but something told Leighton that it'd be in her best interest to go find out the sources of the noises anyway. Leighton rounded her bed and made her way through the bathroom and pushed her way into Harlie's room.

"Where are you going, Harlie?" Leighton asked curiously as she noticed that Harlie was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a black tank top, and flip flops rather than her pajamas and slippers.

"The park," Harlie answered putting her hair up into a pony tail.

Leighton leaned against the door frame looking on in disbelief. "Have you lost you ever loving mind?" Leighton asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Harlie countered with her own question walking past Leighton into the bathroom to wash her face and hands.

Leighton turned around following her sister's every movement. "We both know why you're going to the park, and we both know it's the stupidest thing for you to do," Leighton answered grabbing the hand towel hanging on the rack next to Harlie's sink and handing it to her.

Harlie took it and turned off the water wiping her face off. "The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can move on with my life, and put this whole Jo wanting to "kick my ass" behind me," Harlie explained shrugging her shoulders. Harlie folded the hand towel and put it back in its place before making her way back out into her bedroom.

"You can't go to the park! It's a stupid idea," Leighton argued.

"I'm going whether you want me to or not, Leighton," Harlie said bending over to pick up her pajamas off the floor. As she bent down her tank top rode up to reveal slight indentations and dark marks on her back.

"Holy shit, Harlie!" Leighton exclaimed pushing herself off of the door and running over to Harlie. "What the hell happened to your back?" she asked in a slightly worried tone.

Harlie stood back up and through her pajamas on the bed, turning to her sister, and pulling her tank top down. "When Kendall had me pressed up against the tree earlier today the tree bark was pressing hard into the skin on my back, and I guess it left indentations and bruises on my back," Harlie said shrugging like it was no big deal. She had a tendency of pushing everything big off as nothing.

"Why are you making that seem like it isn't that big of a deal?" Leighton asked in major disbelief over how her sister was acting at the moment. They couldn't be anymore different.

"Because it's not," Harlie answered simply. "So, I'm going to be going now," Harlie said making her way to her bedroom door.

"Wait!" Leighton called out.

"What?" Harlie asked turning around to look at Leighton.

"Let me go get dressed, and I'll go with you," Leighton answered with a sigh.

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs," Harlie said opening the door and walking out of the room, closing it behind her.

Leighton couldn't believe that she had said she'd go accompany her sister to the park. What the hell was she thinking? She really didn't want to come face to face with James again right now. But, now that she'd told Harlie she'd go with she'd surely see him again.

Shaking her head in disbelief at herself, she turned and made her way back to her room to get dressed and turn off her tv. Once she was dressed she looked at herself in her mirror and flinched at the dark bruises on her arms. The sight would never get old until they healed. Turning off the light, she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

**~BTR~**

Harlie had been waiting for the time of night ever since what had happened in the park again that afternoon. It was close to midnight, and against her sister's pleas she was sitting on a park bench waiting for the moment that she knew was going to happen anytime now.

Harlie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited and waited. Jo would be there sometime that night since the park was her territory, and she didn't like anyone being in it after midnight. She'd be there for sure, and Harlie would be there sitting on the park bench waiting for her.

Unlike Harlie, Leighton was standing up pacing back and forth in front of the park bench that Harlie was currently occupying. Leighton didn't want to be there, but she was. That's what sisters were for. They always had each other's backs.

Even at that, they were twins and if one of them was hurt the other would know it. Well, in Harlie and Leighton's case it was a 50/50 thing. Sometimes they did feel the pain the other was going through, and other times they didn't. Harlie and Leighton were connected with a bond that a lot of people would never be able to understand. Their bond was strong and inseperable.

Leighton stopped pacing abruptly and turned to her sister. "I really don't feel like we should be here right now, Harlie," Leighton said crossing her arms across her chest.

Harlie looked up at Leighton and replied, "You don't have to be here, Leighton. I can handle this myself."

Leighton shook her head no. "We stick together, Harlie. If you're stupid, then I have to be here being stupid along with you," she said unenthusiastically.

"No, you really don't. We're twins, but that doesn't mean we have to be stupid together," Harlie laughed, rolling her eyes.

Leighton glared at her sister, and said, "Yes, it does. You go down, then I go down, too. Remember the pact we made in elementary school?"

Harlie thought about it for a few moments before nodding her head and saying, "Oh, right," as she remembered the pact as if they'r made it yesterday. Harlie shrugged and as if it wasn't a big deal said, "Looks like you're stuck with me, then."

Leighton sighed a frustrated sigh and plopped down on the bench next to Harlie.

Harlie ignored her sister's sigh and looked at her watch only to find that it was now midnight exactly. Looking around she saw no one coming and returned to tapping her foot impatiently. Anytime now she'd be able to finish what was started, as of now, yesterday morning.

"Waiting for me?" a now very familiar voice suddenly caught Harlie and Leighton's attention.

Harlie jumped up from the bench with Leighton following her lead.

"Who else would I be waiting for?" Harlie asked crossing her arms across her chest and taking a few steps forward until she was standing only about eight feet away from Jo.

"You just don't know when to lose your attitude, do you?" Jo countered with her own question.

"My attitude will always stay the way it is," Harlie said with a smirk.

"I think it's about time we change that," Jo replied with a smirk of her own stepping forward until she was face to face with Harlie.

"Bring it on, then!" Harlie challenged practically glaring a hole into Jo's face.

"Oh, god! Here we go," Leighton muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

As soon as Leighton got the words out all hell broke loose. It all happened so quick, Leighton couldn't figure out who had thrown the first punch. Leighton backed up a few steps to give her sister and Jo some room. Then, she looked behind the two fighting girls to find Camille and Stephanie standing there watching the fight intently. Leighton could tell by their facial expressions that they were ready to jump into the fight if they needed to.

Leighton watched in awe as Jo punched Harlie square in the jaw only to met by a counter punch to the nose herself. Leighton flinched when she heard what sounded like Jo's noce breaking, and her jaw dropped. If Harlie really broke Jo's nose, then does that mean she would've once again gotten the upper hand over Jo?

Leighton didn't have time to question it anymore as Jo sent a painful blow to Harlie's stomach. Harlie managed to keep her balance and she pushed Jo to the ground. Kicking her flip flops to the side, Harlie kicked Jo in the stomach a couple of times before Jo grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

Harlie's head hit the ground rather hard. Her only saving grace was that her head meraciously hit the grass instead of the pavement. She didn't have time to react to anything because before she knew it Jo was on top of her throwing punch after punch to her face.

Somehow, Harlie managed to take Jo by surprise by countering one of her punches, and connecting with her own instead. The force of Harlie's punch caused Jo to fall over onto her back. Harlie then reversed it, so that she was on top of Jo repaying her for the punches she was receiving only moments before.

Leighton knew that getting involved was a stupid idea, and that Harlie would be pissed at her. But, she also knew that she couldn't stand back watching it all go down anymore. Harlie was currently in charge of the situation, but honestly Harlie wasn't the one she was worried about. Jo was.

Harlie had a temper on her that no one could control. Therefore, if Leighton didn't get involved now she knew that someone would wind up dying tonight, and the last thing she wanted was to live with the guilt of not stopping it when she had the chance for the rest of her life.

"Harlie! Let it go!" Leighton exclaimed running over to her sister and trying to pull her off of Jo. "You've done enough damage already!" Leighton yelled when she felt Harlie resist.

Harlie continued throwing punches to the best of her ability with her sister pulling her back as hard as she could. It wasn't in her nature to back down from something like this. Backing down would only make her feel like a coward, for lack of a better term.

Before Harlie could process what was happening, Leighton's hand were no longer on her trying to pull her off of Jo. Instead, they were replaced by a different pair of stronger, familiar hands that easily pulled Harlie off of Jo. Harlie squrimed, kicked, and hit trying to get out of Kendall's grasp, but after all the fighting she had done in the past few minutes she was way too tired to fight her way out of it.

"Kendall let me go!" Harlie exclaimed with what energy she had left.

"No, not until you calm the fuck down!" he hissed into her ear.

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down if you won't let me GO!" Harlie screamed once again squirming in his grasp.

"She's not going to calm down unless you let her go," Leighton said matter-of-factly.

Kendall reluctantly let Harlie go. But, he made sure that he was in between her and Jo. Kendall looked down at the ground where Jo was slowly getting herself back together and getting up. "Go back to the mansion and get cleaned up," he ordered looking at her with slight disgust. "We'll discuss this when I get back."

A small amount of fear was present in Jo's eyes as she got up off of the ground making eye contact with Kendall. They stared at each other for a few moments before Jo finally nodded in understanding. Jo glared at Harlie while holding her nose before turning around and storming off as she seemed to be doing a lot as of late. Camille and Stephanie along with Logan and Carlos followed as usual. Apparently, their orders included making sure the girls were okay at all times.

"Why the hell did you fucking pull me away?" Harlie asked outraged as she did a quick 360 and turned on her heels to face Kendall.

"You were getting in way too far over your head!" Kendall answered with a his. His usual green eyes were dark with anger.

"Don't you mean I was kicking your girlfriend's ass, and you couldn't deal with it?" Harlie asked with more of a comment than a question.

Kendall started walking toward her suddenly causing Harlie to back up until she was backed up into yet another tree for the second time in 24 hours.

"He better not hurt her again," Leighton growled watching it all go down, but knowing it'd be a stupid move.

"Or else what?" James asked from behind her.

Not expecting James to be behind her Leighton jumped and turn around quickly. "Damn it, James! Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!" Leighton hissed. One of the things Leighton hated more than anything else in the world was people sneaking up on her, especially gang members who she hates more than anyone else in the world.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, then," James said with a smirk.

Leighton glared at him before replying angrily and sarcastically, "My arms are fine thank you very much."

"Oh, right. I forgot," James laughed briefly grabbing her arms lightly for a change and bringing them up enough to where he could see them using what little light the park lamps were giving off. "I had a worse grasp on you than I thought I did," James said shrugging like it was nothing.

"Ugh! You and Harlie both do that! It's so annoying!" Leighton exclaimed sighing a frustrated sigh.

"Do what?" James asked curiously.

"Shrug you shoulders like nothing is a big deal even when it really is," Leighton answered turning around to make sure Kendall wasn't hurting her sister.

"Well, the bruises on your arms really aren't that big of a deal," James said regaining Leighton's attention.

Leighton fake laughed and replied, "Yeah, says the one who didn't have to lie to his parents and blame his twin for how the bruises got there!"

James laughed at Leighton's facial expressions, and smirked, "It couldn't have been, but so bad."

"I had to lie to them, I hate lying!" Leighton hissed just as Harlie came up behind her.

"Leighton, we have to go now. I need to go to the hospital," Harlie winced from the new feeling of pain in her wrist.

"Why? You didn't break anything, right?" Leighton asked slightly confused.

Harlie shook her head, and turned to Kendall and glared, "I didn't! That mother fucker might of, though!"

Leighton's eyes widened. "You jackass!" Leighton hissed getting ready to do something she'd surely regret.

With her good hand, Harlie easily grabbed her sister, and stopped her from proceeding with whatever she was going to do. "No, Leighton! Thanks, anyways, buit I'll fight my own battles!" Harlie exclaimed before looking at Kendall and saying, "You just wait until my wrist heals! You may be a guy, but I can still kick your ass!"

Kendall laughed and asked, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is!" Harlie answered hissing through clenched teeth.

"Alright, let's go to the hospital. We can figure out how to explain this to mom and dad on the way," Leighton said holding onto Harlie's good hand, glaring at James as well as Kendall, and then turning and walking hand in hand with Harlie out of the park.

**So, there you all go! Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter, but it's what you all think that really counts. So, with that said what did you think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	4. Bad To Worse

_**Author's Note:** So, this story is an even bigger hit than I thought it'd be! So, thanks to all of you who read and review, and add me to their favorite and alerts! The next chapter of Follow You Home should hopefully be out in a few days or so!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the story plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, now here's Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

"What are we going to tell mom and dad?" Leighton asked pacing back and forth in front of Harlie who was sitting on the hospital bed watching her sister with a small smirk on her face.

Harlie laughed at her sister's antics and shrugged her shoulders. "The truth. I got into a fight with some bitch," Harlie said toying with the wrist brace on her wrist.

Luckily, Kendall had only caused Harlie to sprain her wrist rather than break it. If it would've been broken then she'd have been screwed, and it'd be longer before she could repay him for what he did. Harlie would be anticipating the day that she got the wrist brace taken off.

"There's just one problem, Harlie," Leighton said stopping in front of her sister, and looking at her intently.

Harlie raised an eyebrow while swinging her legs impatiently back and forth as she asked, "And, what's that?"

"The fight wasn't what sprained your wrist!" Leighton answered throwing her arms up in the air as if she was surrendering, and refused to try and talk sense into her sister for any longer.

"Well, yeah, that's the truth, but mom and dad don't need to know that," Harlie said rolling her eyes and laughing at how serious Leighton was all the time.

"How am I suppose to keep that from mom and dad? I'm not like you! I don't have lie to mom and dad and get away with talent like you!" Leighton exclaimed hyperventilating slightly.

"Leighton! Just calm down! It's not like mom and dad are going to ask you how I really sprained my hand. As far as you're concerned if they do, I broke my hand in a fight. You're technically not lying. Also, technicalities always win," Harlie explained finding her sister freaking out slightly amusing.

"I..." Leighton started to say but was instantly cut off.

"Harlie Blaire Russo! It's nearly one in the morning and I get a call from the hospital saying you sprained your wrist and that I had to come sign you out because you're a minor and you can't do it yourself!" Claudia stormed into the room with Margo on her hip. "I had to wake your sister up since your father's still at work and bring her with me! What the heck did you do?" Claudia asked sugar coating her words since there was a two year old in the room.

Leighton tensed up instantly and slowly but surely turned to face her mom while Harlie sat on the bed swinging her hips and rolling her eyes.

"I got into a fight," Harlie answered her mother's question dully.

Leighton nervously bit her tongue to keep from speaking out loud and ruining everything.

Claudia sighed a frustrated sigh. "I should have known. "Really, Harlie? I've told you time and time again to leave the fighting in the wrestling room," Claudia hissed in a normal tone of voice since she didn't want to draw any attention to them. "Who'd you get in a fight with this time?" Claudia dared to ask.

"You don't want to know. It's make you even madder than you already are," Harlie told her truthfully jumping off of the hospital bed. "So, can we go home now please?" Harlie wondered making her way out of the room.

Claudia turned to Leighton who tried to avoid eye contact with her mom. "What's gotten into her all of a sudden? She never talks to me like that," Claudia said confused at her eldest daughter's actions.

"With all do respect mom, Harlie's whole life is based upon dancing, cheering, and wrestling. With a sprained wrist she's going to be out from all three of those things for a few weeks, and well she never takes that lightly," Leighton pointed out coming to her sister's aid.

In a way, Leighton was lying since the real reason Harlie was acting like she was was because of the certain somebody who had actually caused her to sprain her wrist. But, since the explanation she gave to her mother would be true if Harlie had sprained her wrist on her own she didn't feel bad about "lying" like she usually would have.

Claudia shrugged and said with a question, "Yeah, that is true, but who did she get in a fight with?"

"Some girl who threw the first punch," Leighton answered again not feeling bad about lying since she honestly didn't know who threw the first punch in the first place.

"Alright, let's go," Claudia said turning and walking out the door. Leighton never lied to her before, so she always believed her when she told her things. Therefore, she didn't even think to question Leighton's loyalty.

Leighton sighed a huge sigh of relief when her mom turned and walked out the door. If Claudia had asked Leighton anything that was remotely close to "Are you lying?" or "Are you sure that's what happened?" Leighton would've spoiled it all.

Leighton walked out of the room and down the hall to the hospital waiting room just in time to see Harlie exiting the hospital. Leighton looked over at the front desk to see her mom checking Harlie out and, then ran to catch up with Harlie.

"Harlie! Wait up!" Leighton called after her as Harlie turned to walk down the sidewalk towards the parking lot which was next door to the hospital.

Harlie stopped only momentarily until Leighton caught up with her and then she began walking again. "You didn't blow it did you?" Harlie asked knowing her sister all to well.

"Believe it or not, I didn't," Leighton answered with a big smile on her face.

Harlie looked over at her sister in shock. "You actually lied to mom?" she asked not sure what was going on with her sister all of a sudden. Leighton lying was something that only happened once in a blue moon.

"Well, technically I didn't lie because mom didn't ask any questions that required the actual truth," Leighton explained extremely happy with herself.

Harlie stopped walking and threw her arms around her sister. "I'm so proud of you sis!" Harlie exclaimed with a smile. "Somewhat lying isn't so bad after all is it?" she just had to ask.

Leighton shook her head no. "Now if I was really lying it would suck," Leighton said truthfully.

Harlie nodded and replied, "That I can agree with."

"Look who's on our territory this time," an all to familiar voice spoke up causing the girls to break apart and turn towards where the voice came from.

"Are we ever going to get rid of you two?" Harlie asked annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Don't hold your breath, " Kendall asked with a smirk. "So, how's your wrist?" he asked pretending to care.

"Like you care," Harlie scoffed glaring at him intensely.

"Who says I don't?" Kendall asked continuing on with his fake caring.

Harlie rolled her eyes not phased even the slightest and answered, "It doesn't take a genius to know that you don't care about anyone or anything other than yourself."

"Oh, that hurts," Kendall smirked putting his hands on his heart to prove his fake point.

Harlie laughed in disbelief and exclaimed getting ready to advance on Kendall, "You think that huirts? I'll show you what hurts!"

"No, Harlie!" Leighton yelled grabbing her sister's arms and pulling her back. "What the hell has gotten into you as of late? Your first instinct is to fight or throw a punch," Leighton said not sure what to think about her sister's most recent actions.

"I'm surprised your not more like your sister," James said knowing fully well that it would an insult to Leighton.

"Oh, you ass! You wanna see me act like my sister?" Leighton exclaimed letting go of Harlie's arms and moving forward, swinging her fist, and instantly connecting with James' jaw.

"Oh shit!" Harlie exclaimed as she watched her sister take a page from her own book.

Once Leighton realized what she had just done she backed up quickly until she was standing next to Harlie, jaw dropped and eyes wide. What the hell was she thinking? Surely, he'd be furious with her now, and god only knew what she was in for now.

Leighton looked at James and saw that he was rubbing his jaw where she had hit him. The look on his face as well as the glare in his eyes was enough to burn a hole through Leighton's own face. If only looks could kill, then Leighton would be dead at least twice over already.

"My bad," Leighton said trying to hold back a nervous laugh, but failing miserably.

"Damn sis!" Harlie exclaimed shocked as well as proud of her sister for standing up for herself.

"You just made a huge mistake. You're on our territory this time," James hissed balling up his fists at his side.

Leighton noticed this right away and took a few more steps backwards to get as far away from James as possible. Maybe she had just taken it a little bit too far. But, if there was one thing she hated more than anything it was for someone to expect her to be more like her sister in certain aspects.

Yes, they were identical twins, but that didn't mean she and Harlie were exactly alike. They had their similarities, but they also had their differences, too. Therefore, whenever someone said anything along the lines of why aren't you more like your sister, or something close to that, Leighton always did turn into her sister long enough to throw a punch.

"Hold her back, so she can't get involved," James said to Kendall nodding his head towards Harlie.

Leighton swallowed hard, and slowly started backing up even more. Harlie, on the otherhand, stood her ground and glared at Kendall who was now advancing towards her. Leighton backed up while watching her sister just stand there. What the hell was Harlie thinking? Didn't she just hear what James had said?

"Harlie!" Leighton yelled to her sister.

Harlie ignored her and continued to glare at Kendall as he got closer and closer to her. Harlie stayed focused on Kendall until she saw out of the corner of her eye James walking forward almost getting ready to walk past her. Harlie knew where he was going and without a second thought she turned quickly and smashed her wrist brace as hard as she could on his head ignoring the slight pain she felt, taking him by surprise, and knocking him out instantly.

Just then she felt herself get restrained, and knew instantly that it was Kendall. He was a little too late, though. It was now two on one if only Leighton decided to come back and help her sister out. But, surprisingly, Harlie managed to struggle out of Kendall's grasp, and she turned to him kicking her foot forward and kicking him where it hurt the most, causing him to follow James' lead and fall to the ground gasping in pain.

Harlie wasted no time in turning back around and yelling to Leighton, "Hurry up, Leighton! Let's get out of here!"

Leighton didn't ask questions and instead just ran towards her, and then past her to the hospital parking lot. The girls instantly found their moms truck and ran to it. Thankfully, she had bought one of the trucks that had the keypad lock to it as well as the actual key.

Harlie punched in the code, and threw the door open getting into the truck, and opening the door for Leighton. Once they were both inside, Harlie locked the doors back and quickly crawled into the way back of the truck followed closely by Leighton.

"Duck down just in case James regains consciousness, and the two of them come looking for us," Harlie said quickly laying down in the back of the truck as well as she could giving that there was only a certain amount of space in the back.

"I can't believe you did that, Harlie! We are so going to be dead the next time they see us," Leighton said out of from the running she'd just done.

"We just can't come across them in the actually city, then. Only the park since I know for a fact I can beat Jo," Harlie said with a sick and sadistic smirk across her face.

"You are one crazy bitch," Leighton laughed at her sister.

"What was your first clue?" Harlie asked laughing herself.

Just then they heard the door unlocked and grew completely silent.

"It's mom right?" Leighton asked in nothing above a whisper.

"What are you girls doing back there?" Claudia asked opening the back door to put Margo in her car seat, taking both girls by surprised and causing them to let out loud yelps.

"Jeez mom! Scare the hell out of us why don't you?" Leighton said putting a hand over her heart.

"Leighton Angela! Watch your words! Margo is awake still!" Claudia scolded buckling Margo up and closing the door. "Now get up here and buckle up so we can go," she said getting into the driver's seat.

Harlie and Leighton crawled back over the seat. Harlie made her way to the passenger's seat, and Leighton stayed in the back with Margo.

"So, mom, did you see two guys by any chance on the way out?" Harlie asked curiously turning to her look at her mom as she backed out of the parking space.

"No, why?" Claudia answered with her own question.

Harlie turned around in her seat and looked at Leighton with wide eyes. Leighton swallowed the lump that had just formed in her throat and looked back at Harlie with a matching facial expression. Oh, that wasn't good. That wasn't good at all.

**~BTR~**

As soon as the girls got home they quickly said their goodnights to their mother and ran up to their rooms slamming the doors behind them. They were both quick to get ready for bed. Well, Harlie as quick as she could with only one hand able to be used.

After getting ready for bed the girls met up in Harlie's room as they always did on the nights that called for them to be together. Harlie curled up under her expensive sheets as Leighton sat down at her feet bringing her legs up to her chest, and resting her head on her knees.

"I have a feeling we totally screwed up," Leighton said breaking the silence that filled the room.

Harlie rolled over onto her back and looked down at Leighton replying, "We probably did, but oh well. It's already done. We can't take it back."

"Yeah, that's the worst part about it all," Leighton said biting her lower lip.

"You shouldn't be worrying about it but so much. I'm the one who did the most. I knocked James out, and I also kicked Kendall where it hurts the most," Harlie chuckled finding the whole thing funny now that she wasn't actually living it and that it was now only a distant memory.

"What's so funny?" Leighton asked picking her head up from her knees and looking up at Harlie.

"I'm just thinking about what I did earlier. Now that I'm not actually living it it's hilarious," Harlie answered busting out laughing.

Harlie's laugh proved to be contagious because moments later Leighton was laughing along with her for no reason at all. Laughing, to Leighton's surprise, made her feel a lot less freaked out by the events of earlier that night. Leighton had never been the type of person to pay much attention to the saying, "Laughter is the best medicine." She had never paid enough attention to realize that the saying was actually true until now.

"Just sleep on everything that had happened and you should wake up feeling better, Leighton," Harlie said with a yawn.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do," Leighton replied in agreement getting off of the bed. "Love you," Leighton smiled kissing her sister's forehead and then turning and walking through the bathroom to her own room.

"Love you, too, sis," Harlie called after her with another yawn before rolling over and falling asleep in no time.

Although, Leighton was feeling slightly better she couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid. Therefore, she walked around her room and made sure that every window was shut tightly and locked. Then, she curled up in bed under her own expensive sheets, and because she was exhausted she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

**So, there you all go! What di****d you think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	5. Even Bad Boys Have Weaknesses

_**Author's Note:** _I'm so sorry for the slightly long update wait. I've just been all over the place for the past few days or so and haven't been in the mood to write for some reason, but now I'm back in the writing mood and well here's the new chapter!__

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the story plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, now here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since Harlie and Leighton's run in with Kendall and James in front of the hospital. The girls found it really weird that they hadn't seen or heard from the two guys since then, but they weren't exactly complaining about it either.

Without having to worry about watching their backs all the time the two sisters were able to go back to living their lives like they had before everything had started happening with Jo, Kendall, and James. Things were finally getting back to normal once again.

But, of course, as always Harlie and Leighton soon learned that thinking Kendall and James had backed off for good was way too good to be true. Everything in their lives was normal once again until one day when they decided to go to the beach.

"Harlie!" Leighton called from her bedroom.

"What?" Harlie called back turning off her laptop, closing, and placing it into the bottom drawer of her nightstand for safe keeping.

"Do you wanna go to the beach today?" Leighton asked looking through her bathing suit drawer to find the one she wanted to wear for the day.

"Sure! Just let me put my bathing suit on and get a beach towel," Harlie answered standing up and walking over to the dresser where she kept her under garments and bathing suits.

"Which suit are you going to wear?" Leighton asked curiously not wanting to choose a bathing suit similiar to Harlie's and cause a commotion at the beach with everyone comparing and contrasting them saying things like she looks better than you in that suit, or that color looks better on you than her. It always happened when they were the same bathing suits to the beach, and they both hated it more than anything else in the world.

"I'm thinking my pink and black volleyball suit," Harlie answered with a smile holding the suit up to her and looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't mean to brag or anything, but damn was she hot or what? "Yeah, I'm going to wear my volleyball bathing suit," Harlie called to her sister making up her mind.

"Well, then I'm gonna wear my red suit with the shorts instead of the bikini bottoms," Leighton said pulling the suit out of the drawer and closing it.

"Isn't that the suit that Adam bought you?" Harlie asked taking her clothes off in order to put her bathing suit on.

Leighton flinched at hearing her ex boyfriend's name. They had broken up less than a month ago. It was mutual which was why they were still friends, but they weren't as close as they use to be, and it didn't stopo Leighton from flinching everytime she heard someone say his name.

"Umm, no, I think that was another one," Leighton answered honestly not remembering where she had gotten the bathing suit.

"Oh, I couldn've sworn..." Harlie started, but was instantly cut off.

"Don't finish that sentence," Leighton commanded changing into her bathing suit.

"But..." Harlie started to argue.

"No!" Leighton exclaimed cutting her off for the second time.

"But, Leight..." Harlie tried to get out again.

"No, buts!" Leighton yelled rolling her eyes.

"But, Leighton..." Harlie got out refusing to stop trying.

"I said no buts!" Leighton said annoyed that her sister was being so damn stubborn.

"Oh, come on!" Harlie whined not understanding why Leighton wouldn't let her finish speaking.

"I said no, Harlie!" Leighton hissed finally pushed to her limit.

Harlie sighed a frustrated sigh and exclaimed, "You're such a sourpuss!"

"No, you're just so damn stubborn!" Leighton corrected walking into Harlie's room all ready to go wearing her bathing suit under a black terry cover up dress.

"You get ready quick," Harlie said looking at her sister while stepping into a pair of pink terry shorts.

"Because unlike you I multitask when I'm talking," Leighton replied leaning up against the door frame.

"Hey, I can mutlitask!" Harlie exclaimed putting on her pink bandini top and then looking at herself in her mirror to make sure everything was okay with her outfit.

Leighton rolled her eyes and laughed briefly, "Yeah, you can. I'll give you credit there, but you don't mutlitask when it counts."

Harlie turned and looked at Leighton sticking her tongue out at her. Leighton shook her head and laughed at her older sister's child like antics. A lot of times Leighton found herself wondering how exactly Harlie wound up the oldest while she was the youngest. With the way Harlie acts most of the time one would think that Leighton was the older one. It just didn't make any sense at all.

**~BTR~**

The girls day at the beach started off like any other beach day did. The beach was crowded, but not to crowded. The temperature outside wasn't too cold, nor was it too hot. Also, the sun wasn't beaming down on them too much. It was just enough so that the two of them could get a tan.

Harlie and Leighton were both laying out on their beach towels with their sunglasses over there eyes getting some sun. Everything was perfect until they both felt the sun no longer shining on them, and also presences standing over them.

None of it made any sense, which was weird because usually people wouldn't stand over them when they were tanning out of respect, and also because almost everyone in Miami knew who the girls were. So, why exactly were and who exactly was standing over them.

Both girls slowly opened their eyes to see who was standing over them. Neither of them were expecting to see that the two guys standing over them looking down upon them were none other than, Kendall and James. It had been a week since they'd been around; therefore, the girls didn't even think to worry about them showing up out of the blue.

Harlie and Leighton both turned their head to the side and looked at each other. Their sunglasses were covering their eyes, but honestly neither of them needed to see each others eyes to know what the other one was thinking. It was quite obvious.

Both girls sat up as fast as possible and stood up just as quickly. Then, they slowly backed up a few steps until they were standing about eight feet away from Kendall and James. Harlie and Leighton both looked at Kendall and James and couldn't help but stare.

The girls never thought that they'd have a reason to be thanking the creator of sunglasses for anything other than protecting their eyes from sun rays. But, now they had finally found another. Sunglasses were a great source of protecting themselves from being caught looking Kendall and James up and down, and liking what they saw when they were actually suppose to be hating them. But, then again just because you hate someone it doesn't mean you can't think they're hot.

Instead of Kendall and James wearing their usual tight black shirts that showed every muscle they had, and tight black skinny jeans that made Harlie and Leighton want nothing more than to see what was under them, and black combat boots that just threw their whole wardrobe together, Harlie and Leighton couldn't help, but notice that there were no shirts and no boots in the equation. Instead, there were only swim trunks that had the same effect on the sisters that the skinny jeans did. Apparently, it was their way of fitting in with the crowd. Not that it made any sense why they'd want to nor care about doing it.

Harlie secretly bit her lower lip while Leighton bit her tongue to keep from making any noise or saying anything that would cause Kendall and James to know what the two of them were up to. They'd never be able to live it down if the guys knew that the girls were checking them out.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Harlie asked breaking the silence while crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two haven't shown yourselvesfor the past week and now you just show up again and ruin our tan," Leighton commented more than asked following Harlie's example and crossing her arms over her chest to block James' view of her top half.

Leighton could instantly tell by the way James' expression changed that looking at her top half was exactly what he'd been doing the whole time. But, Leighton didn't seem to care because it's her body and she can show it to and hide it from anyone she wanted to. And, right now James was not one of the people she wanted to show herself to. He'd just have to learn to live with it.

"You two didn't actually think you could get rid of us like that, did you?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

Harlie rolled her eyes and answered truthfully, "We were hoping. We hadn't seen or heard from you for a week, and we got our hopes up that you two wouldn't make your appearances anymore."

Both boys laughed at Harlie's answer shaking their heads.

"You should've known better than that. You can't expect us to not come around again after you knocked me out and kicked Kendall where it hurts," James explained with a slight smirk.

Kendall turned and glared at James at hearing him mention what had happened the week prior to now. Mentioning situations where either of them were at their most vulnerable was in a way a way of stating their weeknesses, and Kendall surely wasn't a fan of doing that.

"You were going after my sister, so I did what I had to in order to make sure you didn't get anywhere near her," Harlie said dully glaring at James who seemed to be paying more attention to her sister than he was her, but to be honest she could care less.

Harlie turned and looked at her sister who nodded her head at her giving her the okay to deal with Kendall since Leighton felt she could deal with James on her own for now. Surely, if that changed at all Harlie would notice and come to her aid.

Harlie nodded back at Leighton and then she turned to glare at Kendall, and said, "And, you were holding me back, so I did what I had to get away from you."

"Now that you mention it," James smirked taking a few steps forward towards Leighton causing her to instinctively back up a few steps as well.

"There are people around," Leighton reminded him looking around to make sure she was right, and she was. There were still enough people on the beach to make it so that James wouldn't be able to do anything to her without being caught.

"That hasn't stopped me before," James told her once again stepping closer.

Leighton felt as if she was playing some sort of dance game with James when she backed up more steps. The closer he got the more she moved to get farther away from him. Leighton just hoped that there was enough beach left behind her to make sure that she wouldn't wind up trapped with no where else to go in order to get away from James.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Harlie found herself asking when it was just her and Kendall.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked cocking an eyebrow at her and stepping closer.

Unlike her sister, Harlie didn't move at all. Harlie, unlike Leighton did with James, knew that she could handle Kendall if he made any violent move on her. Instead, she just stood right where she was watching Kendall extra carefully, so that she'd be able to tell if her was about to do anything.

"I mean what do you want with me? Usually if someone does half of the things I've done to you, you make them disappear, but you're keeping me around for some reason. So, what exactly is it that you want from me?" Harlie asked again after explaining her way of thinking.

"You're very observant, aren't you?" Kendall wondered rather than answering Harlie's question.

Harlie sighed a frustrated sigh. "Yes, I am. Now answer the damn question!" Harlie exclaimed getting annoyed really fast.

"I honestly don't have an answer for that," Kendall said truthfully. "You're right. Under normal circumstances I would've made you disappear, but I didn't. And, if I knew why I didn't I can assure you that we wouldn't be here talking right now," Kendall explained.

Harlie was silently thinking to herself for a minute or two before something came to her. She had seen the way that Kendall had looked her up and down when she had first stood up wearing only her two piece bakini. Could it be that one of the biggest bad asses in Miami actually liked her.

Before she could stop herself, Harlie found herself asking, "Could it be that it's because you like me?"

A frown instantly appeared on Kendall's face once Harlie asked her question. "No, that's not it," he answered sternly.

"You sure about that? It'd explain why you're keeping me around," Harlie said urging him to think about her question harder. "Or are you just not wanting to believe it because of your so called girlfriend?" Harlie wondered putting the possibility out into the open.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Kendall practically growled at her. "If I liked you, then I would've already had you," he said in an assuring voice.

Harlie found herself laughing at this. "Oh, you really think so?" Harlie asked knowing that she was only pissing him off even more than she already had. "Because I think that you do like me, but you're such a badass that you're just too afraid to admit it because if you did then it'd make you less of a badass," Harlie told him not holding anything back.

"Nice try, but that's not even close to it," Kendall said anger clear in his voice.

Harlie once again found herself laughing. "Kendall, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but even the biggest badass around has his weakness, and it's starting to seem like...," Harlie started, but then paused dropping her hands to her side and standing on her tippy toes. When her mouth was leveled with Kendall's ear she finished, "...like I'm your weakness."

Leighton looked over James' shoulder at her sister and Kendall who were currently having a conversation that judging by the expression on Kendall's face was angering him to no end. Leighton just hoped that Harlie wouldn't push him to the breaking point. Another hospital visit would only make their parents extremely curious as to what their daughter's were getting theirselves into lately.

Leighton was so preoccupied by watching her sister and Kendall that she didn't even notice James step closer to her. Therefore, when she heard him clear his throat she wasn't expecting to find him standing in her personal space when she turned her attention back to him.

Leighton's breath caught in her throat when she noticed that James' face was only inches away from hers. Her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lower lip nervously. She wanted to turn and run away from him, but she was afraid to move even the slightest bit because she didn't want to accidentally get any closer or have her face touch his.

There was an awkward silence between Leighton and James that seemed to go on forever and ever. The look on James' face and the look in his eyes combined made Leighton feel slightly uncomfortable. Leighton instantly broke their eye contact and turned her head to the side.

Almost instantly she felt James' hands on her cheeks, and then she felt him direct her head until she was once again looking at him. He didn't take his hands away, though. Instead, he only loosened his hold on her face slightly.

"What are you doing?" Leighton asked nervous as to what his answer would be.

Leighton stood there frozen in shock when instead of answering with words James pressed their lips together. Leighton's eyes widened and if it weren't for the fact that James was kissing her, then her jaw would've dropped. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do.

It only took less than a minute for Leighton to finally come to her senses, and decide that the smartest thing to do was to push James off of her. She pushed with all of her might and James dropped his hands from her face, and backed off.

For the second time since she'd met him, Leighton found herself work up the courage to let her violent side come to life. Leighton, shocked by what James had just done, slapped him across the face as hard as she could and then once she realized what she'd just done she pushed past him and ran over to where Harlie and Kendall were.

With tears pouring down her face Leighton bent down and grabbed her clothes and beach towel. Then, without looking at or saying a single word to Harlie she ran off down the beach to the exit refusing to stop running until she was at home.

"Leighton! What's wrong? Where are you going?" Harlie called after her sister.

Leighton continued running and didn't answer her sister. She just had to get as far the fuck away from the beach and James as she possibly could. She couldn't even begin to believe the nerve of him. He was a fucking gang leader who could have any girl in the city that he wanted. So, why her? Why was he playing these games with her? She's not that type of girl.

Harlie turned to where James was and glared at him. "What the hell did you do?" she asked angrily. Harlie didn't give him the chane to answer before she grabbed all of her things and ran off after her sister.

**So, there y'all go! What did you think?**

**As of now, I'm going to be working on the next chapter of ****Follow You Home, so be on the look out for an update in the next week or so, maybe only days! We'll see how my time goes!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	6. Risky Situations

_**Author's Note:** _I'm so happy that this story is doing well! I didn't think that this story would be as good as Follow You Home, but so far it seems to be rivaling Follow You Home!__

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the story plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's in the story._

**So, now here's Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

"Leighton!" Harlie called out running into the house, and slamming the front door behind her. "Where are you?" she asked silently cursing her parents for deciding to buy such a huge house because Leighton could be anywhere.

When she didn't get a reply Harlie made her way upstairs to her room. She could hear the sound of the shower running as soon as she stepped into her room. Throwing her things down on her bed she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Go away, Harlie! I just wanna be alone right now," Leighton said hoarsely over the sounds of the water.

"Leighton, I'm coming in," Harlie replied ignoring what her sister had just said. Reaching for the door knob she turned it and pushed the door open.

Harlie walked into the steam clouded bathroom and closed the door behind her. Over the water she could hear her sister sobbing. Slowly, Harlie made her way over to the shower and pulled the curtain back slightly only to find Leighton sitting on the floor of the bathtub with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Oh, Leighton," Harlie said in a sympathetic tone as she kneeled down on the bathroom floor, so that she was at her sister's level. "What did he do?" Harlie asked softly reaching one of her hands into the shower and rubbing her sister's back soothingly.

Leighton bit her lower lip and slowly turned her head to look at Harlie. "He...He kissed me," Leighton answered as even more tears poured out of her eyes.

Harlie's eyes widened at her answer. She certainly hadn't been expecting that answer. James had kissed Leighton? What the hell was that jackass thinking? Of course, Leighton would be shooken up over that. James did have a huge reputation of being a ladiesman, and better yet a manwhore.

"The nerve of that guy," Harlie hissed shaking her head in disbelief.

"I refuse to become just another notch on his belt," Leighton said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Wait a second," Harlie replied looking at Leighton with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Leighton asked quietly.

"The way you just said that makes it seem like..." Harlie started to answer but Leighton cut her off.

"I think I liked it," Leighton said out of the blue. Her eyes instantly went wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Harlie swallowed hard. "You...you liked it?" Harlie asked wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her.

"I don't know. I'm conflicted," Leighton answered tears still overcoming her.

For the first time ever in her life, Harlie was actually speechless. How exactly was she suppose to respond to what her sister had just said? She couldn't exactly say just let it go. Harlie knew Leighton better than that. If she were to say that, then Leighton would just freak out even more because to her it was a really big deal.

"Honestly, sis...I have no idea what to tell you," Harlie confessed deciding that honesty was the best approach for this situation. "Believe me I wish I did, and I wish I could help you out, but..." Harlie trailed off as Leighton put her hand up to pause her.

"I believe you, Harlie," Leighton assured her. "But, it's honestly not your problem, so I should figure it all out by myself," she sighed.

Harlie shook her head and replied, "No. Your problems are mine, too. I'm not going to leave you to figure this all out on your own by yourself."

"Well, then what should I do?" Leighton asked angry that James had thrown this on her.

Harlie sighed. "Why don't you get out of the shower, dry off, and get dressed? Then we'll talk," Harlie said standing up.

Leighton nodded and stood up, too. "Can you hand me my towel please?" she asked turning off the water.

Harlie grabbed the towel off the hook and handed it to Leighton.

"Thanks," she smiled briefly taking the towel and wrapping it around herself.

"You're welcome," Harlie replied turning and walking out of the bathroom to give Leighton some privacy.

**~BTR~**

"That's it! I'm freaking out! What the hell do I do?" Leighton asked storming into Harlie's room and jumping onto her bed landing face first into the sheets.

For a moment Harlie just sat back against the headbard of her bed looking down at her sister. It was very rare that Harlie ever heard her sister cuss period, so she was rather shocked and speechless at hearing Leighton cuss now.

"Honestly, the only thing I can think of is that you need to try and forget all about it," Harlie said not being able to think of anything else to help her sister.

Leighton lifted her head and looked up at her sister. She gave her a weird look and then asked, "How is that suppose to help?"

Harlie sighed and answered, "The only other option I can think of is you can confront him."

Leighton's eyes went wide and she pushed herself off of the bed. Did Harlie really just suggest that she go and confront James about the kiss. Confront James Diamon? What the hell was Harlie thinking? Had she lost her ever loving mind? Leighton began pacing nervously back and forth in front of Harlie's bed.

"No! Not gonna happen!" Leighton exclaimed shaking her head frantically.

Harlie rolled her eyes, got out of bed, and walked out of the room with Leighton following close behind. Harlie made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Walking over to the corner cabinet, Harlie opened it and pulled out a bottle of advil.

Leighton raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What's the advil for?"

"I suddenly have a headache," Harlie answered putting two into her mouth and swallowing them without any liquid to help it down.

"Is my problem that bad for you to deal with?" Leighton asked feeling slightly offended.

Harlie shook her head. "It's not that. It's something else," Harlie assured her walking over to the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"Then what is it?" Leighton asked curiously knowing that there was something on Harlie's mind.

Harlie smirked slightly and then answered, "I kinda told Kendall that it's starting to seem like I'm his weakness."

Leighton's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "You didn't?" Leighton asked in shock.

Harlie nodded and assured her sister, "Oh yeah I did. And, now I'm giving myself a headache thinking about it."

"Wow! I can't believe you said that to him. What did he say in return?" Leighton asked anxious to know.

Harlie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Everything with you and James happened before Kendall could say anything to me," Harlie confessed taking a sip of her soda.

"What are you girls talking about?" a very familiar voice asked.

Both girls looked at each other with widened eyes. The expressions on their faces each read them same thing, "Oh shit!" They had just been talking about Kendall and James. Oh, the trouble they would be in right now if they had been heard.

"Hi, daddy," both of the girls smiled turning to look at their dad, Tyler, ignoring his question.

"Why aren't you at work?" Harlie asked curiously.

"Just came home to check on you two," Tyler answered crossing his arms across his chest.

"What? Why?" Leighton asked suddenly getting a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Harlie glared at her sister with a glare and a facial expression that basically said, "Don't say another word. Or else!"

"I was informed by a few people that they saw you at the beach today with two boys who they swore looked exactly like Kendall Knight and James Diamond," Tyler answered with a stern look on his face.

Leighton swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her tongue hard to keep herself from saying something out loud. She knew that if she opened her mouth and said anything she and Harlie would be busted, and their dad would be beyond pissed at them.

Harlie shook her head and instantly went into lying mode. "No, daddy. They must've seen wrong because it was just the two of us at the beach today," Harlie said in by far the most normal voice, and her facial expression stayed sweet and innocent as it always did.

"Leighton?" Tyler asked looking at her.

Tyler knew that Leighton would be the one that would tell him the truth. It was always his way of either catching Harlie in her lie, or making sure that Harlie was telling the truth when what she said sounded like it could poossibly be a lie.

Leighton's breath caught in her throat, anf the nervous feeling in her stomach grew to almost unbarable heights. Taking a deep breath, Leighton forced herself to lie to the best of her ability. She really didn't want to get in trouble right now.

"Harlie's telling the truth, daddy. It was just me and her at the beach today," Leighton lied straight through her teeth.

She felt really bad about lying to him as soon as the lie had left her mouth. But, she was doing it to save Harlie. Most importantly she was doing it to save her own ass. Getting into trouble wasn't something that Leighton was really use to.

Tyler looked at both of his daughters for a moment. Then, he sighed and chuckled, "Well, that's a first. The people must've mistaken you for other identical twin sisters."

Harlie and Leighton both nodded.

"Yep! That's probably it," Harlie agreed with a smile.

"Mm-hm. We're not the only identical twin sisters in Miami," Leighton laughed doing her best to hide her nervousness.

"Alright, well I'm going to go back to work now. I'll see the two of you later. Tell your mom that I'll call later and let her know if I have to stay late or not," Tyler said kissing both of his daughters on their foreheads and then turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Once the girls heard the front door close they both let out huge breaths that they didn't even know that they were holding. Harlie and Leighton looked at each other and sighed sighs of major relief. Even the slightest slip up and they would've been screwed.

"That was a close one," Leighton said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I can't believe you actually lied again without breaking," Harlie smirked following her sister out into the foyer.

Leighton shook her head and confessed, "I can't believe it either."

"How about we go shopping to celebrate you getting away with lying again?" Harlie suggested cheerfully.

Leighton shrugged and smiled, "Sounds good to me. Just let me go get my purse."

"Oh, can you get mine, too, please. It's on my dresser," Harlie said looking at herself in the foyer mirror.

Leighton looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure," she replied before making her wat upstairs.

Shopping sounded like a good idea at the time, but it wasn't going to be for long. Little did the girls know their shopping celebration wasn't meant to be all relaxing and happy. Something was meant to ruin it, and there was nothing that the two of them could do about it.

**So, there you all go! What did you think?**

**Kendall and James will be back in the next chapter! Which should be posted in the next week or so! It'll be sometime after I post the next chapter of Follow You Home!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	7. Everything Is Not What It Seems

_**Author's Note:** I'm so very sorry for the rather long update wait! My laptop got a virus and I had no way of writing except for my grandfather's computer, but I didn't have enough time on it to write anything! Then, when I finally did get my laptop back a family issue came up and I once again didn't have time to write. But, hopefully this chapter makes up for the rather long wait!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's.._

**So, now here's Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

Harlie and Leighton walked down the crowded Miami sidewalk completely unaware that they were being followed. They were too busy window shopping and talking to each other to notice that the sidewalk behind them had been half cleared of the people on it. If they had been paying attention they would've realized that fact, and they would've known right away who was following them.

"Do you think that there's a possibility that dad is just pretending to believe us?" Leighton asked out of the blue catching Harlie off guard.

The question had been eating Leighton from the inside out ever since she had lied to her father earlier. Although, she had just realized recently that lying to her parents wasn't as hard as she originally thought it was the guilt of it all still had it's way of hitting her hard.

"Jeez, Leighton! You need to just stop worrying about every little thing. You've never lied to dad before, so he has no reason not to believe you now," Harlie assured her laughing at her sister until she recieved a glare from her at which her laughing immediately stopped.

"It's not funny, Harlie. I don't know what I'd do if dad found out I was lying to him about something as serious as what happened earlier at the beach," Leighton confessed guilt taking an extreme toll on her.

"Leelee, let's just focus on shopping right now, and worry about all of this when and even if it comes down to it," Harlie said using the nickname she gave her sister when they were younger.

Leighton looked over at her sister for a second before sighing and replying, "Fine, I'll push it to the back of my mind." After a short moment of silence, she added, "But, only for now."

Harlie smiled and said, "Thanks sis. Now let's go to Intermix."

Leighton rolled her eyes at the name of her sister's favorite store. "Why can't we go somewhere else for once?" she asked curiously.

"Like where?"

"I don't know. What about Fly Boutique?" Leighton suggested.

"You mean the store where girls go to get that whole "_I only shop vintage because I'm cool like that_" look?" Harlie scoffed and then said sarcastically.

"That is so not true," Leighton replied looking at her sister like she was crazy.

"Yeah, it is. Even the online map of Miami's hot spots says so," Harlie explained matter of factly. "But, no we'll go to Intermix first, and maybe possibly Fly Boutique after if we have time."

Leighton sighed a frustrated sigh and shook her head, and said "Whatever you say."

The girls continued their way down the sidewalk heading towards Intermix. Neither of them said a word as they walked silently side by side. Now the two of them were more alert to what was going on around them, and they both finally had a sense of being followed.

Harlie and Leighton continued walking, but looked at each other with questioning looks. Both of them took turns slightly turning their heads to look behind them. They both found it rather strange that the normally crowded sidewalk wasn't nearly as crowded as what they were used to.

"Umm...Harlie you don't think..." Leighton started to ask breaking the silence between the two sisters.

"That we're being followed?" Harlie finished for her.

Leighton nodded her head.

Harlie nodded her head, too, as her way of letting Leighton know that she did think that they were being followed. "And, the sidewalk is practically abandoned," Harlie said as she shared an all knowing glare with her sister.

"James and Kendall," both girls mouthed at each other shaking their heads in disbelief.

"I will not allow them to ruin my shopping spree," Harlie declared in a serious tone of voice as she sped up her walking.

"Oh, I believe you," Leighton replied nodding her head and running to catch up with her sister. "And, plus we can't get caught being near them again because lying to dad about the same thing won't work again," Leighton pointed out after catching up with Harlie.

Harlie nodded in agreement and said, "Yep, that, too."

**~BTR~**

Harlie and Leighton both did their bests to continue on their day without letting the fact that Kendall and James were following them get in the way. For Harlie it was pretty easy to do, but for Leighton it was a bit more difficult. James kissing her earlier at the beach continued to play in her head over and over again like a movie chapter set on repeat just one chapter.

"Harlie, do you think I should get the black dress or the red dress?" Leighton asked her sister looking in the mirror as she held up both dresses to her slim figure.

"Just get both," Harlie answered without lifting her head as she browsed through the clothing racks. "Both colors compliment your skin tone really well," Harlie added.

"Yeah, I guess," Leighton agreed dully.

Harlie noticed the sound in her sisters voice and finally looked up and over at Leighton. Harlie looked at her with a questioning look on her face. There was just something not right with her sister. To be honest, she had a big feeling in the pit of her stomach that it had something to do with James.

Harlie wanted nothing more than to put Kendall and James both behind her, and she knew that Leighton felt the same way. Unfortunately, though, both of them knew that Kendall and James had clawed their ways into their life and it wouldn't be easy to get them to leave.

"Hey, Leighton," Harlie said walking up behind her sister.

"Yeah?" Leighton asked curiously turning around to face Harlie.

"Is what happened earlier at the beach still bothering you?" Harlie asked already knowing the answer, and also already knowing that Leighton was going to try and lie to her about it.

"No, I'm fine," Leighton lied just as Harlie expected she would.

"Leighton, you can't lie to me. I'm the one who taught you all you know about lying," Harlie reminded her crossing her arms across her chest.

Leighton looked down at her feet and caved. "Fine, yes it's still bothering me," Leighton confessed.

"It's? Them actually showing up or the kiss?" Harlie wondered finding herself in the midst of a blonde moment.

Leighton didn't answer right away, but when she finally did, she whispered, "The kiss."

"I thought so," Harlie said shaking her head.

"Umm...I'm going to go try on these dresses," Leighton told her sister quickly turning and heading for the dressing rooms not wanting to talk about the kiss when she didn't actually have to.

Harlie sighed as she watched Leighton practically run past her and back to the dressing rooms. Harlie couldn't exactly blame her sister. If she was Leighton and was kissed out of the blue by a gang member who was used to getting any and every girl he wanted Harlie would've been acting the same way.

Shaking her head, Harlie walked over to the rack of dresses and picked out a few she liked. Harlie wanted so badly to give Leighton some sort of advice that would be able to help her, but since she'd never been in a situation like this she didn't even know where to start.

Harlie was so preoccupied by looking at the dresses on the rack and thinking about Leighton and how to solve her problem that she didn't even realize it when Kendall and James walked into the store. She didn't even notice it when James walked right in front of her heading for the dressing rooms. Most of all, Harlie didn't even know that Kendall was walking up behind her until he whispered in her ear.

"It's funny how we keep meeting like this."

Harlie jumped at the sound of Kendall's voice in her ear and the feeling of his breath on her skin. She couldn't fight the shivers that appeared suddenly all over her body. After the shivers finally subsided Harlie turned around abruptly practically glaring a hole in Kendall's face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harlie asked angrily.

To say that Harlie was sick and tired of Kendall always showing up in the places she was at the time is a true and huge understatement. It was really becoming annoying that he was practically stalking her. Even more than that it was making Harlie more and more angry each and every time.

**~BTR~**

Leighton opened the door and walked out of the fitting room into the small room where there were mirrors hung all around on the walls, so that everyone could easily see their outfits from all different angles. Leighton looked at herself in the mirror as she smoothed out the front of the black dress she was currently trying on.

Apparently, Harlie was right when she had said that the color black complimented her skin tone really well. Speaking of Harlie, Leighton found it a bit odd that Harlie hadn't come in to talk to her yet. Harlie wasn't exactly the kind to let something go before talking it through.

Deciding that Harlie was probably just looking at dresses and giving her time to just calm herself down, Leighton dropped the thought and turned her attention back to the dress that she was wearing at the moment. The dress really did look great on her, and it only cost like $100.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you look in black?" a voice asked from behind Leighton.

Leighton's eyes widened when she heard the voice and looked up into the mirror in front of her seeing James standing a few feet behind her in the archway leading into the main part of the store. For a short moment Leighton stoo there frozen looking into the mirror.

Then, in the blink of an eye Leighton turned and ran back into the fitting room her clothes and purse were in and locked herself inside. Without wasting a single second, Leighton quickly peeled the black dress off of herself and put her own clothes back on.

Once she placed the dress back on it's rightful hanger she hung it up on the fitting room hook and grabbed her purse slinging it onto her shoulder. As much as she wanted to swing the door back open and make a run for the store exit she knew she couldn't.

She could see James' shoes from under the door and knew that he was standing right outside the door just waiting for her to open it. Leighton refused to open it knowing that there were many possibilities of what would happen if James did get a hold of her.

"Leighton, just open the door. You know you want to," James coaxed her from outside the door.

"No, just go away!" Leighton exclaimed pacing back and forth nervously in the small space that she was currently trapped in.

"You can either open the door on your own, or I can always kick it in," James told Leighton.

Leighton abruptly stopped pacing and bit her lip nervously as she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. There was no doubt in her mind that James would in fact kick the door down if she didn't open it. But, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to take her chances opening the door or waiting until James finally did kick open the door.

**~BTR~**

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Kendall asked with the smirk that Harlie just wanted to knock off of his face permanately.

"What do you think?" Harlie answered with her own question in a tone that spoke for itself, "None of this is a game!"

"I think that deep down you are happy to see me, but you just refuse to believe it," Kendall told her smirking even more at the expression that was now on Harlie's face.

Harlie scoffed and looked at Kendall in disbelief. "Me actually happy to see you? You're wrong! Even deep down I'm not happy to see you! I'm never happy to see you!" Harlie exclaimed in the most serious voice she could muster up at the moment.

Kendall laughed as he said, "You just keep telling yourself that. It's only a matter of time before you finally realize that you don't actually hate me as much as you make yourself think you do."

"You can't be serious," Harlie said with a scowl on her face. "When are you going to get it through that thick fucking head of yours? I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER LIKE YOU!" Harlie hissed clenching her fists at her side.

Harlie was counting down the days until she was finally able to get her wrist brace taken off. It would be the happiest day of her life because she'd finally be able to punch Kendall rather than slapping him like she was forced to do the past few times she'd had run ins with him.

Before either Kendall or Harlie could say something else a high pitched scream tore it's way through the store. Harlie's eyes widened when she instantly recognized the scream as Leighton's. Kendall knew by the look on Harlie's face and the fact that the scream had come from the dressing rooms that it was Leighton who screamed, so he quickly moved over to block Harlie from being able to go to her aid.

**~BTR~**

Leighton was once again pacing back and forth in the small space that she was stuck in for however long it would take for James to get impatient enough to kick the door in.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Leighton asked when she finally found the courage to speak up.

"Doing what exactly?" James asked truly curious as to what Leighton was asking about.

"Everything. Always showing up where I am," Leighton answered afraid of what James' response would be.

There was a silence on the other side of the door for what seemed like forever.

"I think you already know why," James finally responded sending Leighton into a whirlpool of emotions.

Leighton couldn't help but laugh at James' response. James was surprisingly right Leighton did indeed know why James was doing all this. It didn't exactly take a genius to figure out James' ulterior motive. James wasn't exactly as unpredictable as a lot of people would think.

"Yeah, I do know why actually," Leighton said putting a hand over her mouth. Just the thought of why James was doing this made her sick to her stomach. But, then again it really wasn't surprising. "The only thing you ever want from a girl is sex," Leighton hissed dropping her hand from her mouth. "But, I refuse to become just another notch on your belt!" Leighton yelled at him through the door.

Before Leighton could even process what was going on the door was suddenly kicked open causing a high pitched scream of surprise and terror to escape Leighton's mouth. James had caught Leighton by surprise and the force of the door swinging open pushed Leighton back against the fitting room wall.

While Leighton was still frozen against the wall in shock and surprise James took it as an oppurtunity to walk into the fitting room and close and lock the fitting room door behind him. Leighton looked up at James in complete horror as he pushed her closer to the wall.

**~BTR~**

Harlie felt her blood begin to boil as Kendall continued to block her way from going to her sister's aid. Everytime she moved to go around him he'd move the same way. Each time Harlie felt herself getting madder and madder to the point where she was no longer thinking clearly.

Anger over took Harlie like a shot of adrenaline and before her mind could tell her not to she used her hand with the brace on it and brought it down and into Kendall's stomach as hard as she could. They both winced in pain as her sprained wrist made contact with Kendall.

Without wasting another second on Kendall or the pain that she was now feeling in her wrist Harlie bolted past him and back into the dressing room area. Harlie looked at every fitting room door until she spotted the only one that was closed. In a frantic motion, Harlie ran over to it and tried to open it, but she instantly found that it was locked.

"Leighton!" Harlie exclaimed looking around for something that she could use to bust the lock on the door.

"Harlie! He won't let me out!" Leighton called back on the verge of tears.

"James stop being a douchebag and let her go!" Harlie exclaimed trying to use what she knew from being an FBI agents daughter to think of a way to get her sister out of her current situation.

"What? Do you actually think I'm going to do anything to her?" Harlie heard James ask from the other side of the door.

"Yes, actually I do! I know what you're capable of!" Harlie answered angrily just as Kendall made his way into the dressing room area.

Just then Harlie remembered that there was a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall in the actual store area. Looking at the lock on the door Harlie decided it'd be worth a try. What exactly was the worst that could end up happening.

"Leighton, I'll be right back! I promise!" Harlie assured her sister before turning and running to get the fire extinguisher. "Don't touch me!" Harlie hissed as Kendall tried to stop her from going and getting it. "Unless you wanna get hit in the stomach again! Harder this time!" Harlie threatened glaring at him one last time before running out.

**~BTR~**

"Just let me go, James!" Leighton said to him refusing to make eye contact.

"I can't do that. Not yet anyways," James replied placing a hand under her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"Why not?" Leighton asked tears literally pouring out of her eyes.

The last thing Leighton ever wanted was to be in a position like she was now. It was no secret that the situation scared her. Better yet, it was no secret that James himself scared her. She knew damn well what he was capable of and she also knew damn well of James' record with the ladies.

"I can't let you go until you realize you're not like the other girls I've been with," James told her while looking her dead in her eyes.

Leighton's eyes widened more than they already were when the words left his mouth. What the hell was James trying to say to her exactly? It sounded like he was saying one thing, but because of everything she knew about James she couldn't seem to believe that he was actually meaning that as a good thing.

Before Leighton could ask James what the hell he was trying to say both of them heard a noise that sounded like the door knob or lock being broken and they both turned their attentions to door. Just as they did that the door flew open revealing a beyond pissed off Harlie.

Leighton took this oppurtunity as one to shimmy herself out from between James and the wall. When she was free she ran out of the fitting room and hid behind Harlie. Leighton swallowed the lump in her throat and looked over Harlie's shoulder at James who was looking right at her.

"Let's go, Leighton," Harlie said grabbing Leighton's hand.

With one last glare at both James and Kendall Harlie shook her head in disgust and turned without another word and stormed out of the dressing room area with Leighton in tow. Leighton looked back one last time at James still trying to figure out what the hell he had meant by what he said.

The last thing either girl heard before they exited the store was Kendall yelling at James. "What the fuck was that all about?"

**So, there you all go! What did you think?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	8. Perfect Isn't So Perfect Anymore

_**Author's Note:** Well, I've got some bad news and some good news! The bad news my old laptop crashed and I lost a lot of my writing. The good news I got a new laptop and I was able to start writing again! So, here's the next chapter and I hope it makes up for another long update wait!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's.._

**So, now here's Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

Leighton ran into the house with Harlie hot on her heels. Not wanting to talk to anyone, Leighton went straight up stairs to her bedroom. Harlie ran into the house seconds later stopping momentarily to close the front door behind her as she watched her sister sprint upstairs ahead of her. Moments later the sound of Leighton's bedroom door slamming filled the house.

Harlie sighed frustratedly because she hadn't gotten anything out of her sister. The whole way home from Intermix, Harlie tried to find out from Leighton what all had happened in the fitting room with James. Unfortunately, though, despite all of Harlie's efforts Leighton didn't speak a single word. Each question Harlie asked only made Leighton walk even faster in order to get away from her sister.

"What's your sister's problem?" Claudia asked walking into the foyer with Margo on her hip.

"I wish I knew," Harlie answered shrugging her shoulders.

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "You were with her all day, Harlie. Are you sure you don't know?" Claudia asked doubtfully.

Harlie shrugged her shoulders once again. "I honestly don't know what happened to make her act this way," Harlie answered truthfully for probably the first time ever in a long time.

"Gang," Margo giggled hiding her face in the crook of her mom's neck.

Harlie's eyes widened almost instantly and Claudia raised an eyebrow glaring at her eldest daughter. As if Harlie and Leighton didn't have enough on their plates right about now. Margo just had to speak her first word now, and that first word just had to be gang.

"Gang?" Claudia asked angrily knowing right away where Margo had gotten the word from.

Everything was beginning to make sense now. Both of her oldest daughters were acting strange all of a sudden. Harlie got into a fight and sprained her wrist. And, most of all Harlie and Leighton were distancing themselves from her. How could she not have figured it out sooner? 17 years of being a mother and yet things pertaining to her daughters still got past her.

Harlie stood frozen in her spot trying to think of a way to get herself out of her current predicament. For the first time in for as long as Harlie could remember she hadn't the slightest idea of what to do or say. Biting her lip, Harlie stared at her mother for the longest time keeping a straight face so that Claudia wouldn't be able to see the small hint of guilt in her eyes.

"Umm...I'm going to go see if Leighton will tell me what's wrong with her," Harlie said quickly running past her mom and youngest sister all the way upstairs to her room.

Wasting no time at all, Harlie ran into her room slamming the door shut behind her and made her way through her and Leighton's joint bathroom into Leighton's room. Leighton looked up from the pillow that she had her face in as soon as she heard the sound of Harlie's flip flops entering her room. By the look on her older sister's face, Leighton knew right away that something was wrong.

"Margo just ratted us out!" Harlie exclaimed getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean she ratted us out?" Leighton asked momentairly forgetting about her own problems.

"I mean Margo just spoke her first word and ratted us out!" Harlie answered trying to calm herself down.

Leighton's eyes went wide as she jumped off of her bed and stood in front of her sister. "What word did she say?" Leighton asked curiously.

"Gang," Harlie answered simply slapping a palm on her forehead. "I should've known something like this would happen. That day at the park when we ran into Kendall and James. Well, actually, Jo. But, still Margo probably saw and heard everything from that day," Harlie said shaking her head in disbelief.

Leighton took in a deep breath and then quickly let it out. "What are we going to say to mom?" Leighton asked crossing her arms and nervously tapping her foot on the floor.

Harlie shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to her sisters bed and sat down. "I don't know. But, mom is going to be up here any minute now, and we need to think of something fast," Harlie said looking up at her sister with a look that said, "Think of some ideas. I can't do this on my own."

"I'm not good at this kind of thing, and you know it!" Leighton exclaimed returning a look to her sister that said, "You're the one with all the great ideas. Not me."

Before Harlie could reply their was knock on Harlie's bedroom door. Harlie and Leighton both looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither of them made any effort to move, though. Instead, they both looked at each other with looks of cluelessness.

"Harlie! Leighton! Open this damn door now!" Claudia demanded banging relentlessly on it.

"Oh, we are so dead," Leighton whispered trying not to freak out.

"No, no we're not. You know mom. If we tell her everything that happened she'll let it go," Harlie said standing up.

Leighton raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "Wait...you want to tell her the truth?"

Harlie nodded and answered questioningly, "Yeah, why not?

"Who are you and what have you done with my twin sister?" Leighton asked shocked by her sister's sudden decision to tell their mom the truth.

"What do you mean?"

"You never want to tell the truth!"

"Well, I do now."

Leighton shook her head and sighed. "Okay, then."

"Alright, let's get this over with before I change my mind," Harlie said taking a deep breath before making her way back into her room and walking over to the door to unlock it and let their mom in.

"You two have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" Claudia hissed slamming the door behind her.

"Yes, I guess we do," Harlie and Leighton both said in unison.

"Well..." Claudia urged crossing her arms across her chest.

"It all started when Harlie and I got into that stupid fight last week," Leighton started looking at her sister who nodded in agreement and then to her mom. "Harlie couldn't sleep because of that fight so she went to take a walk in the park. I myself couldn't sleep, so I went to apologize to her. After we made up we ran into Jo Taylor aka gang leader, Kendall Knight's "girlfriend."

"After a short exchange of words Jo attacked me and after a short time of us fighting someone pulled me off of her. Turns out it was the one and only, Kendall Knight. That afternoon when we took Margo to the park we ran into Jo again and Kendall and James, another gang leader, showed up again. That's probably when Margo picked up on everything," Harlie explained continuing where her sister left off.

"Is that all?" Claudia asked.

Both girls shook their heads no.

"Alright, then continue," Claudia said urging them to continue.

"Well, alright. So, that night around midnight we went to the park and to no surprise ran into Jo again. So, Harlie got into another fight with Jo and Kendall pulled her off of Jo again. I don't know what happened after that, but somehow Kendall sprained Harlie's wrist," Leighton paused to look at her mother's face.

Claudia shook her head in disbelief at what she was hearing. It all just seemed like to much for her to handle. How could her daughter's have kept all of this from her until now. Well, okay Harlie she could see why, but Leighton?

"Do you want us to go on?" Harlie asked breaking her mom out of her thoughts.

Claudia just nodded without a word.

"When you picked us up from the hospital while you were signing me out, Leighton and I went outside where we ran into Kendall and James since outside of the park is their territory. One thing led to another and I knocked James out with her brace and kicked Kendall where it hurts. We didn't see them again until earlier today at the beach," Harlie stopped there and looked at Leighton.

Leighton took a deep breath before saying, "At the beach James well he...kissed me. I ran away and Harlie followed me. Then, after Harlie calmed me down we went down stairs and dad came home to check up on us because some people had said that they'd seen Harlie and I at the beach with two guys who looked a lot like Kendall and James. Thanks to a joint effort Harlie and I made dad believe that those people were wrong."

"We then went shopping and had yet another run in with Kendall and James and here we are now," Harlie concluded with a sigh of relief.

Harlie and Leighton looked at each other and then to their mother.

"I need some time to think all of this through. We'll talk more about this later," Claudia said sparing one last glance at her daughter's as she turned and walked out of the room.

There was a moment of silence between Harlie and Leighton once they were alone again.

"Well, that went well," Harlie said sarcastically breaking the silence.

Leighton chuckled and replied, "Yeah, sure."

"So, now that that's over for now...let's get back to what happened earlier today. What happened between you and James in the fitting room?" Harlie asked curiously.

Not wanting to talk about it just yet, Leighton turned and went to walk to her room.

Harlie quickly grabbed her sister's arm and turned her back around. "What the hell, Leighton?" she asked not being able to understand what was going on with her sister.

"I don't know, Harlie!" Leighton exclaimed. "I honestly have no idea what the hell is going on! Just let it go and leave me alone. I'll tell you when I'm ready and when I actually know," Leighton snapped freeing herself from her sister's grasp and turning to go to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Harlie stood there frozen in her spot with her jaw dropped. Leighton had never snapped at her like that before. Usually, she and Leighton told each other everything. But, for some reason now was different, and Harlie wished it wasn't. It was now clear what was happening. Someway, somehow Kendall Knight and James Diamond were driving a wedge between Harlie and Leighton. And, Harlie did not like it even the slightest bit.

**So, there you all go! What did you think?**

**I know it's shorter than usual, but I really wanted to give all of you reader's something to read!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	9. Making Sense of Everything

_**Author's Note:** Oh, how horrible am I? I am truly sorry that it's been years since I've updated. There's just so much that's been going on lately in my life that my stories got behind. :( I hope you can all forgive me. I'm back now! I promise I won't let this story get away from me again. Not until it's finished._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR or anything associated with BTR. I only own the plot, Harlie, Leighton, and any other OC's._

**Chapter 9**

Pulling herself out of her restless sleep, Leighton rolled over in bed and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 4:00 in the morning and she couldn't sleep at all. What had happened with James the day before was replaying in her head as if her mind was a DVD player with it's repeat button mashed in. More than anything else in the world she just wanted to know what the hell James had meant the day before. It was eating at her core like a nasty parasite that never had any intention of ever going away.

Leighton laid in bed staring at the ceiling for at least ten minutes before finally getting pissed off that she couldn't sleep. Angrily, Leighton threw of her covers and got out of bed. Quietly, but still angry she was missing out on sleep, Leighton quickly threw on a small sweater over her pajama shirt and slipped into a pair of flips.

Tip-toeing across the hardwood that occupied her bedroom floor, Leighton went to the door and opened it, sticking her head out and looking both ways as if she was planning on crossing a busy street. When she was sure that the cost was clear she walked out into the hallway quietly closing her door behind her. She made her way down the hallway past her parents room and Margo's bedroom stopping dead in her tracks when suddenly Margo appeared in her bedroom doorway.

By the way Margo was rubbing her eyes Leighton could tell that she had just woken up. Margo dropped her hands looked up at her sister with tired eyes. Leighton silently hoped that Margo would just go back to bed. But, of course, after a minute passed by Margo still hadn't budged an inch. Instead, she reached out her arms silently asking for Leighton to pick her up.

Since she didn't want her mom or dad to wake up and ask her why she was up so early, or late depending on how they viewed it, Leighton walked over to Margo and picked her up. Afraid her parents could still wake up, Leighton walked into Margo's bedroom and closed the door behind her. Pushing her frustration about getting no sleep to the side for now, Leighton tugged Margo back into bed. Kissing her forehead she turned to walk out, but was suddenly caught off guard.

"Sissy sad?" Margo wondered as she let out a yawn.

Leighton took a deep breath and turned to look at her baby sister. She couldn't help but smile at the adorable sound of her only younger sibling's voice. Leighton found it sweet and calming. With a sigh Leighton walked back over and sat down next to Margo and looked at her. "No, not sad. Confused," Leighton said quietly.

"Cafoosed?" Margo asked looking at Leighton with confusion wrinkling her sweet, innocent face.

Leighton smiled at the way Margo said confused. What would she do without her?

"Yeah, but you're too young to understand. Maybe I'll explain it to you when you're older," Leighton told her. "But, then again as long as I'm alive you're not going to ever be in the position that I am now," Leighton rambled on forgetting for a moment that she was talking to a two year old.

Margo looked up at her with the same look of confusion from a few seconds ago and yawned again.

"Like I said you're too young to understand, Leighton sighed standing up. "Now you go back to sleep now. I'll take you for ice cream later this afternoon," Leighton promised receiving a giggle from her baby sister. Leighton shook her head and smiled, "Night, night."

"Kiss, kiss," Margo giggled reaching out her arms.

Leighton couldn't say no to that. She leaned down and was pulled into her sister's arms. "Love you girly," Leighton smiled pressing a kiss to the little girls temple.

"Wuv oo," Margo replied letting go of Leighton and rolling over to go back to sleep.

Leighton smiled and turned, walking out of the room and making sure to leave Margo's bedroom door open. Without anymore disruptions, Leighton tip-toed down stairs and out the front door with ease. Not knowing where to even start looking, Leighton just walked down the sidewalk allowing the calm, cool early morning air fill her senses. Everything was calm and quiet and nothing was out of place until Leighton turned a street corner and absentmindedly ran straight into someone.

Shocked at first, Leighton gasped and stepped back. Looking up to see who she had run into she found herself gasping again, wide-eyed. What were the chances that this would've really happened? Leighton stood very still as she looked up into the eyes of none other than the one guy she had come to look for in the first place. Apparently fate or something worked in mysterious ways.

"What did you mean?" Leighton asked breaking the silence that was between them after they'd stood there for a minute or two.

"I don't know what you're talking about," James answered his serious facial expression not changing in even the slightest bit.

In a matter of only seconds, Leighton felt herself go from calm to frustrated and angry. "Damn it, James! Fucking choose a story and stick to it! All of your screwed up mixed up signals are giving me whiplash!" Leighton exclaimed holding nothing back and feeling a slight weight being lifted off of her shoulders upon getting it off of her chest.

"I'm not gonna say it. There's no reason for me to. You know damn well what I meant," James said in retaliation.

Leighton rolled her eyes and sighed out of frustration. "I wouldn't be here right now if I knew," she hissed not liking the fact that James was being a jackass at the moment. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. She had a very good idea of something that would possibly get him to crack. "Wait a second..." she started a smirk sneaking it's way onto her face. "You think that if you tell me then it'll turn you into a softy, don't you?" Leighton asked tauntingly after a surprise amount of confidence washed over her.

James glared at her and it took no words for Leighton to tell that he was thinking that she really didn't want to do that. The look on his face said it all. But, if it meant she'd be able to have some sort of closure from her sleep depriving confusion, then she definitely wanted to go there. Anything was better than fretting over what the hell James had meant.

"Just tell me what you meant and then we can both just move on with our lives already!" Leighton exclaimed becoming annoyed quickly. "I can stop fretting over it and you can stop fretting over being a softy," she stated truthfully.

They stood there in complete silence for a moment or two before James broke it.

"Actions speak louder than words," James said simply.

"Wha..." Leighton started to ask, but was instantly cut off by a somewhat familiar feeling.

Leighton stood there frozen in place and shocked for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't believe that James was kissing her now. Hadn't they already been over this once or twice before? Didn't he remember how that so badly ended?

Leighton thought about it and thought about it until she finally realized that this time was different. Last time, she had hated James for kissing her and confusing her. This time, though, she found herself surprisingly kind of happy that he was kissing her. Her gut was even telling her to kiss him back. What the hell was wrong with her all of a sudden?

Without giving it any real thought, Leighton gave into her gut feeling and began to kiss him back with a passion that she didn't even know she had even had in her. Leighton now knew what James had meant yesterday. She still had so many questions running through her head. Why was James, a hardcore gang member, kissing her? Was it truly genuine? Or was he just trying to get into her pants?

So many questions and no answers. Yet, Leighton couldn't seem to bring herself to care at that moment. Instead, all she could think about or do was kiss James back until she could barely breathe and needed to pull away for air. She was going to go to hell for this. She just knew it. And, not normal hell...but, the hell that Harlie would put her through when she found out about this. And, Harlie would definitely find out about this sooner or later. But, once again Leighton couldn't bring herself to really care.

**~BTR~**

It was about 5:30 when Leighton finally returned home. She had stayed out way longer than she had planned on originally. But, then again when she had first snuck out she hadn't planned on having a full on make out session with James Diamond. Sometimes things just had a way of happening on their own without any preplanning.

Things had happened and there was absolutely no going back from them. Leighton had never been happier that she had taken notes from Harlie about lying that she was now. After the events of earlier, lying was a top priority. Otherwise, all hell would break lose, and she hadn't had any time to prepare herself for what was to come yet.

Leighton quietly made her way back into the house and upstairs to her room. As soon as she entered her room and closed the door the lights flickered on. Not expecting that to happen, Leighton jumped and let out a yelp. Slowly, after calming herself down, she turned around to come face to face with her older and very pissed off sister.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harlie asked angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked Leighton up and down with a knowing look on her face.

Leighton was slightly taken back by the tone in Harlie's voice. Harlie was truly never one to raise her voice at her. Why Harlie was suddenly starting to now was a complete mystery to Leighton. It just made little to no sense. Even if Harlie was in fact mad at her, which it was pretty obvious that she was. Evil looks and glares don't lie.

"Hello! Earth to Leighton!" Harlie exclaimed annoyed that she hadn't gotten an answer from her sister already.

"I was just out taking a walk," Leighton lied automatically.

Harlie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So, that's why you returned home with kiss swollen lips then? Because you were out taking a walk?" Harlie asked sarcastically with doubt written all over her facial features, clear as the day is light and the night is dark.

Leighton's eyes instantly widened. "What?! No, they aren't!" Leighton exclaimed absently as a dead giveaway while running over to her mirror. Sure enough her lips were in fact puffy and swollen from kissing for too long.

"So, who's the guy?" Harlie asked walking up behind her.

"No one," Leighton answered quickly moving away from the mirror and her sister.

Harlie followed her and refused to let the subject go. "Seriously, who's the guy, Leighton?" Harlie pressed on.

Stepping out of her flip flops, Leighton took off her sweater and hung it up on the coat hanger. "It doesn't matter, Harlie! Just go back to bed," Leighton said dead set on getting off the current subject as soon as possible.

As much as Leighton wanted to tell Harlie the truth, she hated lying to Harlie more than anyone else, she knew that she couldn't. If Harlie were to find out that Leighton had spent the past hour or so making out with one of the guys that she hated more than anyone else or anything in the world...well, God only knows what Harlie would do. So, for now the less Harlie knew the better off everyone is.

Harlie looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:37 in the morning. A few more hours of sleep would be a good thing. Harlie dropped her arms and sighed, "We're going to finish this later on sometime. I will find out what you're trying to keep from me," Harlie assured her sister before making her way back to her own room.

Leighton suddenly let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. She was really not looking forward to talking to her sister anymore whenever later was going to be.

**~BTR~**

Harlie and Leighton both woke up with a start to the sound of an air horn. Both girls sat up in bed and looked towards the source of the sound. They were somewhat surprised to find their mom standing in their joint bathroom holding an air horn in each of her hands, pointing them both respectively in the direction of their rooms.

"Jeez, mom!" Leighton exclaimed yawning as she stretched her arms above her head and then turned to stretch them behind her back.

"Don't you have any decency, mother?" Harlie growled at her with an irritated expression on her face.

Claudia turned and glared at her eldest daughter. "You better watch who you're talking to, Harlie Blaire," Claudia warned her sternly.

Harlie rolled her eyes shaking off her mother's warning. "You know how I get when I'm woken up before..." Harlie started looking over at the clock on her nightstand and becoming wide-eyed. "It's 8:30!" Harlie exclaimed throwing her upper body back onto the bed and pulling the covers back over herself.

"It's not the end of the world, Harlie, just because you're up at 8:30," Leighton said, annoyed by her sister, forcing herself out of her bed.

"Shut up, Leighton!" Harlie demanded grouchily from under her covers.

"Why don't you come in here and make me," Leighton shot back.

The covers were off of Harlie in an instant. "Oh, you want me to come over there and make you?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Sure, go right ahead. I'm not scared of you," Leighton answered tauntingly.

"Oh, you little..." Harlie started but was cut off instantly.

"Stop it both of you!" their mother ordered. "You are 17, not 10! I suggest that you both act it!"

Both girls looked at their mother instantly.

"I want you two downstairs in ten," Claudia demanded turning and walking out through Leighton's room.

"You got us in trouble!" Harlie hissed.

"No, I didn't you did!" Leighton shot back.

"GIRLS!"

"You raised your voice first," Leighton said quickly placing the blame on Harlie.

"So, you were louder," Harlie replied glaring at her.

Leighton sighed a frustrated sigh. "Don't give mom a reason to come back up here."

"Likewise."

Leighton shot Harlie a dirty look before walking into the bathroom without a word and slamming the door that led to Harlie's room.

Harlie paid no attention to Leighton's door slamming outbreak. It was probably just that time of month for her. Or maybe she was just feeling the effects of being sleep deprived. That always made Harlie a bitch herself. Plus, being sleep deprived on it's own tends to make a lot of people cranky to begin with. It's just a natural effect.

With a sigh, Harlie got out of bed and slipped into her slippers before walking into the bathroom where Leighton was brushing her teeth. Harlie didn't say a word as she turned on the other sink faucet in order to wash her face as a way to wake herself up. 8:30 up just too early. Her mom better have had a good reason for waking her up so early.

"Do you think mom has thought everything through?" Leighton asked finally breaking the silence between her and Harlie.

Harlie shrugged as she splashed some water on her face. "It wouldn't be the first time she woke us up this early just because she thought things through," Harlie answered mostly in a disinterested tone.

"You don't think she'll tell dad do you?" Leighton asked suddenly full of fear.

Harlie shrugged her shoulders cluelessly. "We'll just have to go find out now won't we?" Harlie answered with her own question drying her face off and throwing the towel in the linen hamper.

Leighton rolled her eyes and sighed frustratedly once again annoyed at her older sister. It wasn't honestly beginning to become a common occcurence between them. Leighton now realized that she and Harlie were drifting apart. Just the thought of it made Leighton's blood boil. Also, she new that if Harlie had already realized it that she, too, wouldn't be happy about it.

**~BTR~**

Harlie and Leighton sat quietly looking from each other and then at their mom. Claudia was pacing back and forth in front of them. They had been in that same position for the past 20 or 30 minutes. The suspense and silence was driving them crazy. They were not the type of girls who liked being stuck in the dark for too long.

"I've thought long and hard about this," Claudia finally spoke breaking the long, awkward silence.

"And?" Harlie and Leighton both asked their attentions fully on their mom.

"And, I've realized that I can't stop you two from doing what you're going to do," Claudia answered simply. "You two are gonna be 18 in February and you need to start realizing now that making smart choices will help you grow up. And, if letting you two figure this whole gang thing out on your own is what has to be done, then so be it," she went on and explained.

The girls looked at their mom with wide eyes. Was she serious? She wasn't actually saying that they could continue being around gangs was she? What the hell was she thinking?

"You're kidding, right, mom?" Leighton asked in belief.

"No, I'm not. It's all on you two now. I just hope that your father and I raised the two of you to be smart girls. If we raised you correctly, then you two will do the right thing," Claudia told them as she finally stopped pacing and stood in place. "After all, I'm not always going to be here to guide you down the right path. You've gotta learn on your own, and to do so you've got to make mistakes along the way."

Leighton and Harlie were both shocked by their mother's words. Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them had expected Claudia to say what she did. They were both sure that she would've yelled and demanded that they get their acts straight, or else. But, that was definitely not what just happened.

"So, you're not telling dad, then?" Leighton asked hopefulness in her voice.

"Nope, you two are," Claudia said a small smile appearing on her at the scared looks that took over her daughter's faces.

"What do you mean we're gonna tell him?" Harlie asked in a "hell no, not gonna happen" voice after she got control over herself again.

"Exactly, what it sounds like," Claudia answered crossing her arms. "Either you tell your dad or he finds out on his own and you get in even bigger trouble...your choice," Claudia said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's gonna kills us if we tell him!" Leighton exclaimed frantically tapping her foot on the floor. "He'll know that I lied to him the other day," Leighton said trying to calm herself down. "If you have nothing to hide then tell him. Your dad won't be mad if you tell him everything you told me," Claudia admitted.

"You got mad at us," Harlie pointed out not understanding why Claudia got mad, but she said Tyler wouldn't.

At first, Claudia didn't answer, but then she answered, "It's a different situation." Without another word Claudia quickly left the room.

The girls both stayed where they were trying to figure out what their mom meant by it's a different situation. If only they could've read her mind. They knew their mom well enough to know that she was a closed book with a dead-bolt on. It was beginning to seem more and more as if each Russo women had a secret that the others could never find out.

**So, there you all go! I'm back! What did you think?**

****Oh, and again...I'm so, so sorry for the very long update wait.****

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


End file.
